


Endeavour: Athena

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, England (Country), F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Oxford, Police, Screenplay/Script Format, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: This is an ‘Alternate Universe’-type story, set in late 1968 and early 1969.Plot does not connect to my other stories. There are several departures from the canon, both from the TV show and the Colin Dexter books.Takes place in Oxford. Begins before the shootout in “Icarus.” I have rearranged the scene a bit. Some new characters are there, some old ones are not.A ‘regular’ soda is the old word for ‘medium-sized.’A tam o’shanter is an Irish hat, somewhat like a beret with a puff on top.The Museum of Modern Art (in) Oxford opened in 1965. I don’t know if they had glass sculptures in the early exhibitions. Maybe they did.The Oxford Botanical Gardens charges admissions today, but I don’t know if they did in the late 1960s.Yes, it’s a fantasy, ultimately, but so are all my stories.Thank you for reading them. I hope you enjoy.Please note: story contains graphic violence, sexual situations, and foul language.





	Endeavour: Athena

Endeavour: Athena  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of Characters

Endeavour Morse  
Jim Strange  
George Fancy  
Shirley Trewlove  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Joan Thursday  
Reginald Bright  
John Noble

 

New characters

Brandon Arthur, neighbor of Joan’s  
PC Gary Sloan  
PC Paul Merrick  
PC Andy Flaherty  
PC Jeff Bales  
PC Scott Dornan  
DS Bill Landiff  
WPC Marisa Norris  
Rachel Fisk, Joan’s flatmate  
Cheryl Abramowitz, Joan’s flatmate  
Dr. Douglas Sosa  
Renee Burke, Joan’s coworker at Connell’s  
Sally Camp, Joan’s coworker at Connell’s  
Terry Wallace, the manager at Connell’s  
Frances Wallace, Terry’s wife  
Susana Lee, Joan’s coworker at the school  
Nell Ackerman, Joan’s coworker at the school  
Leon Patterson, Endeavour’s neighbor  
Nigel Simmons, the night shift supervisor at the police station  
Rev. Timothy Standstreet, priest at St. Alfred’s Church  
Gerald Carben, deacon at St. Alfred’s Church  
Jarett Davenport, Endeavour’s old friend from university  
Tank Epstein, limousine driver  
Various workers at stores  
Various police officers  
Rental agents  
Ushers, deacons, and a priest at St. Robert’s Church

 

Act One, Scene One

(In a pub. George Fancy and several other officers stand in line and wait for the arrival of John Noble’s criminal gang.)

George: “So, we’re lined up, just like we used to do against the Americans. You know how well that turned out.”

Gary: “If you say so, sir.”

Paul: “Oh, great.”

George: “Anybody hear the cars?”

Gary: “No, not yet. They’re not coming yet.”

George: “All we need is someone to keep an eye on the street.”

Paul: “I’ll go.” (He moves to stand by the front window. He looks out, and watches for the cars of the Noble gang.)

(A few seconds later:)

George: “Hey, come back now. You watch a little bit at a time.”

Paul: “Okay, sir.”

George (laughing): “I’m the same rank as you. Can’t get used to being called that. I want to look around for my Dad.”

(Paul smiles for a second.)

(Then he hears a noise.)

Paul: “They’re coming. Get ready.”

(The officers look on in horror as several members of the fearsome gang come charging in the door. They aim their guns right at the police.)

John: “Punks. I won’t even call you gentlemen.”

George: “You’ve got to do better than that.”

John: “You’re outnumbered five to three. Shut the fuck up.”

George: “Sure.” (He cocks his gun. He nods at Paul and Gary. They too prepare to fire.)

John: “Listen, maggot, it’s you who should be listening to-”

(George opens fire. So do the other cops.)

(John takes a wound, and staggers back. The police quickly turn and fire at the four other criminals.)

(The situation rapidly turns chaotic. Yet it lasts only half a minute.)

(At the end, Paul and Gary are both injured, but not seriously. They were miraculously only grazed by the flurry of bullets.)

(The same cannot be said for George.)

(He lies in a pool of blood on the floor. He moans in pain.)

George: “Ahh, ahh...”

Gary: “Holy shit.”

Paul: “Call an ambulance!”

Gary: “Yeah.” (He runs to a phone at the side of the bar, and makes the call.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(Endeavour and Jim drive toward the pub.)

Jim: “Fucking traffic.”

Endeavour: “Crimony.”

Jim: “Get out of my way!” (He honks the horn.)

(He switches lanes and keeps going.)

(At last, they reach the pub. They park and get out.)

Jim: “It’s too quiet.”

Endeavour: “What happened to everyone?”

(They creep up to the door and open it.)

Jim: “Hey – what the fuck?”

(Both detectives blink as their eyes try to get adjusted to the light.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God.”

(Paul and Gary have George’s body propped up in a sitting position. George looks pale. He mumbles incoherently.)

Endeavour: “What happened?”

Paul: “Five of them came in. They drew their guns. But George shot first.”

Gary: “Then we shot. I think four of them are dead.”

(Endeavour raises his eyes to scan the rest of the main room. There are, indeed, four other bodies lying on the floor.)

Endeavour: “Where’s John Noble?”

Paul: “I think he got away. Don’t know how, but he must have slipped out.”

Jim: “Let’s worry about the living.” (He walks over to George and crouches down.) “Come on. Hang on there, fella. You’re going to be all right.”

(There is a massive amount of blood on George’s shirt and pants.) 

Endeavour: “I can hear the sirens. The ambulance must be almost here.”

Jim: “Come on.” (He holds George’s hand. It’s rather cold.)

George: “Ahh… ahh...”

(Just then, the first ambulance pulls up. The workers run into the pub. They have a stretcher with them.)

(Endeavour and Jim stand back.)

EMT: “Who’s hurt?”

Jim: “This fellow here.” (He points to George.) “He’s one of ours. The four behind you are dead.”

EMT: “Uh-huh.”

(The workers begin to tend to Fancy. They loosen his clothing, put an oxygen mask on his face, and get him on the stretcher. They rush out to put him in the ambulance.)

EMT: “Anybody else need help?”

(Paul and Gary raise their hands.)

Gary: “We took flesh wounds, sir.”

EMT: “Still got to treat you. Come on outside.”

Gary: “All right.”

(The two young detectives walk toward the door.)

EMT (to Endeavour): “We’ll be back, to get the bodies.”

(Endeavour nods.)

(He and Jim look around the room. It feels eerie to be left in the room with four dead people.)

Jim: “I was hoping this shit would be done quickly. Didn’t think it would turn out like this.”

Endeavour: “Don’t see how it couldn’t have.” (He begins to hyperventilate.)

Jim: “Breathe for a second, man.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(After a couple minutes, the EMTs return, with four stretchers. They place the deceased criminals on the beds, and carry them out.) 

Endeavour: “This’ll be a terrible scene for the crime lab to clean up.”

Jim: “Uh-huh. A lot of evidence will come in tonight. Gonna be a long report.”

Endeavour: “Good God.”

(Cut to: the last two detectives walk outside.)

EMT: “Sirs, is there anything we can do for you? Are you in shock?”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

EMT: “Are you capable of driving yourself wherever it is you need to go?”

Jim: “Yes, I think so.”

EMT: “All right, then. We’re taking Mr. Fancy to Telmont Hospital.”

Jim: “Thank you.”

(The ambulances drive off. Jim and Endeavour stand there, trying to get their breath.)

Jim: “The hell was all that?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know. Are we allowed to leave here before the crime lab people clean up?”

Jim: “I think we’re supposed to wait.”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He puts a hand over his face.)

(Cut to: Hours later. Back inside the pub. The crime lab officers have arrived, and are almost done with the collection of evidence.)

Jim: “Dear God, I would like to go home. I’m sure we all would.”

Andy: “You can bet. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, processing all this shit.”

Jim: “Yeah.”

Andy (calling out to the others): “That’s it? Are we ready to go?”

(The other workers nod and pick up their evidence containers.)

Andy: “That’s it, then. You should be free to go as well.” 

Jim: “Thank you.”

(The crime lab workers leave.)

(Jim taps Endeavour on the shoulder.)

Jim: “Come on, mate. Let’s get out.”

(They walk to Jim’s car and get in.)

Endeavour: “There’s no way I can fill out my report tonight.”

Jim: “You have to.”

Endeavour: “But I’ll fall right asleep.”

Jim: “I’ll tip you back over.”

(He pulls into traffic.)

(They reach the station and walk in.)

(Bright walks up to them.)

Bright: “Good evening, gentlemen.”

Jim: “Evening, sir.”

Bright: “As soon as you turn in your reports, you may go home.”

Jim: “Thank you, sir.”

Bright: “What happened to the other officers?”

Jim: “DC Fancy was shot two times. He was taken to Telmont Hospital. PCs Sloan and Merrick were also taken in, but they are more likely to be released soon, as their injuries were only slight.”

Bright: “Oh?”

Jim: “Yes, they were lucky. The bullets only grazed them. Fancy – he took two shots right to the stomach. Kid nearly bled out in front of me.”

Bright: “Well, keep a good thought, gentlemen.”

Endeavour: “We will.”

(Bright nods and walks down the hall. Endeavour and Jim go to their desks.)

Jim: “He doesn’t know.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “That we didn’t get there in time to save him. We didn’t do it.”

Endeavour: “There was nothing we could do. The Noble gang broke in before we got there.”

Jim: “I can’t help but think-” (He shakes his head.) 

Endeavour: “You can’t second-guess yourself. C’mon. Type.”

(Jim looks at him for a second, then starts his report.)

(Cut to: They both wrap up, and put their reports in envelopes.)

Jim: “I can’t wait until the computers can handle all of this.”

Endeavour: “That’s going to take at least a hundred years. Right now, they’re the size of a room. You want anything done better than that, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

(Jim takes the reports to Bright’s office.)

Jim: “Mr. Bright, sir. Here you go.”

Bright: “Thank you. You may go.”

Jim: “Thank you, sir.”

Bright: “Get some rest.”

Jim: “I will, thank you.”

(He turns and leaves.)

(He walks back to the desks, and gets his coat. Endeavour stands and gets his coat as well.)

(As they walk to the parking lot, Jim yawns.)

Endeavour: “Do you want me to drive?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. Now I have to hear rock and roll all the way home.”

Jim: “Same way I hear your stuff at the office all day.”

Endeavour: “Hey.”

Jim: “Nyeh-nyeh.”

(They get in the car. Jim drives off.)

(Some minutes later, they arrive at their flat. Jim opens the door.)

Jim: “I could sleep ten years.”

Endeavour: “I probably will, too.”

Jim: “Oh, that’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. You’re out of the lease at the end of the month.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “You heard me. My name’s on the paperwork. I get to decide.”

Endeavour: “Did I get behind on my rent, or something?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Do I owe you for the light bill? What?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I know what this is. You don’t like me bringing my friends over.” (He grins.)

Jim: “The ordinances don’t say I have to give you a reason. And they’re not friends, any more than the magic fingers in a hotel mattress is your friend.”

Endeavour: “Why, you-”

(Before Endeavour can jump on him, Jim walks into the washroom, and shuts the door.)

(Endeavour sighs, and walks into his room. He takes off everything but his underclothes. He gets into bed, but stays awake for hours.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(The next day. At the station.)

(WPC Shirley Trewlove walks in.)

Shirley: “Morning, everybody.”

(Jim stands up. He clears his throat.)

Jim: “Uh-” (He adjusts his tie.)

Shirley: “What?” (She smiles.)

Jim: “Please sit down. You’re not going to like this.”

Shirley: “What happened?” (Her smile wanes a little.) 

Jim: “Be seated.” (He looks at her intensely, not blinking.)

Shirley: “Ah, okay.” (She sits down.) “Now what?”

Jim: “Late last night, we sent two teams of detectives to meet the Noble gang at a pub. One of them got there first. There was a shootout. DC George Fancy was seriously injured. He is still in surgery at Telmont Hospital. He – ah, he might not make it.”

Shirley: “What – ah, what-”

(Shock blooms in her eyes. She grabs the edge of the desk, and stutters.)

Shirley: “Wha – wha-”

(Her face turns pale. Jim crosses to her.)

Jim: “Take some water.” (He goes to the cooler and gets her a cup.)

(Shirley’s hand shakes as she drinks.)

Shirley: “No, no, no. It can’t be. When are they going to let him go?”

Jim: “Don’t know. It could be days.”

(Shirley drinks the water, and thinks.)

Shirley: “Who were the other detectives, who got there second?”

Jim: “Ah, me and Morse.”

Shirley: “You? And him?” (Her face begins to redden.) “Did you have guns?”

Jim: “No.”

Shirley: “When did you get there?”

Jim: “A couple minutes late. The fight was already over by then. John Noble got away. His four henchmen were killed, by the first team.”

Shirley: “So you did nothing?”

(Endeavour walks up to them.)

Endeavour: “We did as much as we could.”

Shirley: “Meaning nothing.”

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Shirley: “You didn’t fire one bullet.”

Endeavour: “Because the other team-”

Shirley: “Did all your work for you.”

Jim: “Essentially, yes.”

(Trewlove takes several deep breaths.)

Shirley: “I’ve got to find Mr. Bright. See where my assignment is today.” (She walks down the hall.)

Jim: “Well, she didn’t ask to go home.”

Endeavour: “What does that mean?”

Jim: “She can take a shock. She can work.”

Endeavour: “That can be good or bad. If she’s trying to work too hard-”

Jim: “This, from you.”

Endeavour: “Well. Is the canteen open?”

Jim: “Should be.”

(Endeavour walks down the hall to get some food.)

(He orders pancakes and a can of orange juice. He pays, and takes his tray over to a seat.)

(Then, he sits there, staring at the table. He seems too distracted to eat.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Later the same day. Jim is at his desk. He picks up the phone.)

Jim: “Strange here?” (Pause) “Oh, yes? Good news.” (Pause) “Thank you. I’ll tell everyone.”

(Jim walks to Supt. Bright’s office.)

Bright: “Detective?”

Jim: “Yes, sir. I just got some news from the hospital. They say DC Fancy is out of surgery, and in recovery now. He’s resting.”

Bright: “Thank goodness. I had fears we were all going to be wearing the black armband tomorrow.”

Jim: “Yes.”

Bright: “You may go. Thank you for the news.”

Jim: “Yes, sir.”

(He walks down the hall. Endeavour runs into him.)

Endeavour: “Hey, did you hear any news?”

Jim: “Yes. Fancy’s out of surgery. They put him in recovery.”

Endeavour: “Did someone tell WPC Trewlove?”

Jim: “No. I’m going to.”

(Jim finds Trewlove in the PCs’ work room.)

Shirley: “Hello.”

Jim: “Hi, Shirl. Good news. Fancy is out of surgery. He is resting now. Still in critical condition, but better than before.”

Shirley: “Thank God. Can I go visit him?”

Jim: “Yes, I guess so. Don’t think he’ll be able to wake up and speak to you. He’ll probably be on some pretty heavy sedatives. But you can go.”

Shirley: “Will somebody take me?”

Jim: “I’ll drive.”

Shirley: “Thank you.”

(The two of them walk out to Jim’s car. They get in. He starts to drive.)

Jim: “You okay?”

Shirley: “Yeah, I’m going to be.”

Jim: “I don’t mean to pry, but did the two of you – I mean, the two of you-”

Shirley: “Get married? No, not yet. There’s been no secret elopement.”

Jim: “Right.” (They both laugh.)

(They drive up to the hospital and park. They walk into the receiving area.)

Jim: “Ah, we’d like to see Detective Constable George Fancy, if you please.”

Nurse: “Well, let’s see.” (She checks her record book.) “Looks like he has just been put in recovery. You may go. Room C-14. May I see your IDs?”

(Both Jim and Shirley show their police IDs.)

Nurse: “Very well. Let me give you these stickers.”

(She writes out two stickers with their names, and the word ‘Visitor.’) 

Nurse: “There you go. Put them on your shirts.”

Shirley: “Okay.” 

Nurse: “You want to take the hall that way.” (She points.)

Jim: “Thank you.” (They start to walk.)

(Shortly, they reach the room. Shirley turns to face Jim.)

Shirley: “Do you think we should have gotten him some flowers, or a card?”

Jim: “We can bring them another day. Coming to see him is the really important thing.”

Shirley: “You’re right. Let’s go.”

(She pushes open the door. They walk in.)

(She takes a sharp intake of breath. George is sleeping. There is an oxygen mask over his face.)

(Shirley sniffles and starts to cry. She puts her head down. Jim takes hold of her elbow.)

Jim: “You gonna be okay?”

Shirley: “Well, he looks worse than I thought. But better than I thought. You know?” (She smiles for a second.)

(She leans over and kisses him on the forehead. She reaches out and tugs on his arm.)

Shirley: “How many bullets hit him?”

Jim: “Two. Who knows how many were fired at him. The other two coppers only got grazed. The odds were against them getting out clean, if you think about it.”

Shirley: “Are you kidding me? They did get hit. And George was hit too, and it nearly killed him!”

Jim: “I didn’t mean-”

Shirley: “What did you mean?”

(Jim stares.)

Shirley: “Mom told me I was never cut out for this job – that nobody is.”

Jim: “But somebody has to do it.”

Shirley: “I’m not so sure anymore.”

(She takes one last look at George, and turns to face Jim again.)

Shirley: “I’m leaving.”

Jim: “Okay. I’ll go too.” (He reaches out and puts his hand on George’s arm. Then the two of them turn and leave.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The end of shift that day. Endeavour stands and begins to put on his coat.)

(Jim walks down the hall.)

Endeavour: “Did you finish your report?”

Jim: “I did.”

Endeavour: “I did too. Do you, ah, still want me out?”

(Jim nods.)

Endeavour: “I don’t know what I did.”

Jim: “Better keep it that way.”

(Endeavour frowns, but walks out to the car without causing a further fight.)

Endeavour: “Did you give our reports to Mr. Bright?”

Jim: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He puts on his seat belt.) “You seeing anyone?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “I, on the other hand-” (He smirks viciously.)

Jim: “Are a regular Casanova. I know the last one broke up with you. And she’s far away.”

Endeavour (a little nervous): “Ah, what?”

Jim: “Don’t worry. I won’t tell this other one. Or her father. I’ll leave that up to you.”

(Endeavour looks at him, in blank surprise.)

Endeavour: “The other one, who?”

(Jim refuses to answer. He just looks ahead and drives.)

(He reaches the flat, and parks. He opens the door.)

(Jim goes into his room. Endeavour puts on the TV, and sits on the couch.)

(A couple hours later, he has fallen asleep. The TV has gone to the ‘off the air’ pattern. Endeavour pays it no mind.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(Early the next morning. Shirley leaves her flat and takes the bus to the hospital.)

(She walks up to the front desk.)

Shirley: “Hello, I’m with the police department. I’d like to see one of your patients. His name is George Fancy.” (She shows her ID card.)

Nurse: “Ah, yes. Let me see. Room C-14. You may go.” (She hands her a sticker that says ‘Visitor.’ Shirley puts it on her shirt and walks down the hall to the lift.)

(She comes out of the lift and walks to the room. She goes in.)

(A doctor is in the middle of giving George another blood transfusion.)

Douglas: “Miss, would you excuse us? It’s going to be a few more minutes.”

Shirley: “Okay.” (She walks back out of the room, and down the hall, to a waiting room. She buys a packet of corn crisps and a bottle of soda pop.)

(Cut to: Minutes later. Shirley gets up and walks back to the room. George is now by himself.)

(She stands by his bed and tries not to cry. She sniffles.)

George: “What?”

(She is a little bit startled.)

Shirley: “Oh. I thought you’d be back to sleep, after the transfusion. Um, how are you?”

George: “Just fine. Doing a lot today. Rode my bicycle up and down the hall.”

(She laughs.)

Shirley: “Oh, stop. Everybody at the station was terrified.” (She takes his hand.)

George: “Well then.”

Shirley: “Oh, now you sound like Morse.” (She grins briefly.) “Can you tell me what happened?”

George: “Just a lot of shooting. I didn’t know what was going on from one second to another. I think the other two guys also got hit.”

Shirley: “You’ll probably get a medal out of it.”

George: “I don’t want one.”

Shirley: “Did they give you any, ah, prescriptions yet?”

George: “They will before I leave.”

Shirley: “Are your parents coming over?”

George: “They’ve been notified. They should be here soon.”

Shirley: “I was going to ask you, ah – ah – what do you want to do?”

George: “Do?”

Shirley: “Yes. This may be crude for me to ask. But… I thought you… wanted to be together.”

George: “Yes.”

Shirley: “Do you, ah, still want to?”

George: “Yes.”

Shirley: “Then there is the question of, ah, your-” (She trails off, with a smile.)

George: “My body. You want to know if it’s going to work the way it should.”

Shirley: “Um, since you ask.” (She smiles.)

George: “Well, the doctors told me that after I recover, everything should be normal. I can’t feel a lot of pain right now. But in a month or so, I should be fit for battle.”

Shirley: “Great.”

George: “Do you have a weekend free this winter?”

Shirley: “Um, I think so, why?” (She blinks and looks down, half knowing what he is going to ask her.)

George: “I have a ring. I didn’t bring it with me. Didn’t know that I was going to wind up here.”

Shirley: “Yes?”

George: “But when I get home and I get it, do you want to marry me?”

Shirley: “Ah-” (Her face is covered by tears and a huge smile at the same time.) “Yes. Yes I do.”

George: “Thank you.”

(She leans over and kisses him on the lips.)

Shirley: “This is wonderful. Can I tell my parents?”

George: “Yes, if you want. But wait to tell the people at the station, until I can come to visit.”

Shirley: “I’ll do that.” (Again, she leans over and hugs him. When she straightens up, she is crying a bit.)

George: “Bye-bye now.”

Shirley: “See you soon.” (She waves, and walks out of the room.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(At Joan’s flat. She arrives home.)

(She notices that her two flatmates are not home. One of them has left a note on the fridge. She reads it.)

Joan: “’Take some biscuits. We’ll be back later.’ Hmm.”

(She opens the fridge door and takes out a few cookies. She pours herself a glass of milk, and sits down to eat at the kitchen table.)

(There is a knock on the door. She answers.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Brandon: “Hello. I’m Brandon. I live a couple doors away.” (He has black hair, and is of medium build, and in his late twenties.)

Joan: “Oh?”

Brandon: “I got some of your mail, by mistake.” (He hands her a few envelopes. He smiles.)

Joan: “Thank you. Much appreciated.” (She goes to shut the door, but he puts out a hand and stops her.)

Brandon: “It’s such a nice day, isn’t it?” (He smiles.)

(She blinks.)

Joan: “Yes, I suppose so. I have to go, thank you.” (She shuts the door, cutting off his remark:)

Brandon: “But don’t you-”

(The door closes. Joan retreats to the kitchen table again.)

(She looks at the mail. There is an ad, a card from her aunt, and a reminder from the town council that there will soon be a public meeting.)

(She opens the card. It has a friendly update on what she’s been doing, and an old photo of Joan and Sam when they were younger.)

Joan (reading from the card): “’Hello, went on a cruise, found this when I came back.’ Aww.” (She takes the photo and puts it on the desk, in her room.)

(Then there is another knock on the door.)

Joan: “Is it you again?”

(She opens the door.)

Endeavour: “Ah, excuse me, please?”

Joan: “Oh, it’s you. Come in.”

(He walks in. She gestures to the table.) 

Joan: “My father’s not here.”

Endeavour (blinking): “Oh. That’s not why I came.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “There was somebody tapping at your door, a minute ago.”

Joan: “Yes, he dropped off some mail that he got by mistake.”

Endeavour: “What’s his name?”

Joan: “Ah, Bentley or something. I don’t remember.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Joan: “If you want to start a duel with him, he said he lives a couple doors away. He might still be standing there.”

(Endeavour blushes and smiles.) 

Endeavour: “That’s not why I came.”

Joan: “Oh.” (She sits back a little.) “My father’s not here. He’s probably back at his place.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I know.”

Joan: “Then what?”

Endeavour: “I loaned you a record a couple weeks back. Do you still have it?”

Joan: “Which one is it?”

Endeavour: “Die Meistersinger von Nurnberg.”

Joan: “Oh, is that…?”

Endeavour: “Wagner.”

Joan: “I’ll look.” (She goes to her room, and rummages in the box of records she keeps next to her stereo.)

(Endeavour stands in the doorway.)

Endeavour: “You don’t keep them out here?”

(She looks up, startled.)

Joan: “No.” (She waves her hand at him.) “Shoo.”

(He turns around and walks a bit away.)

(After a minute, she finds the requested album.)

Joan: “Here. Didn’t get a scratch on it.”

Endeavour: “Did you like it?”

Joan: “It was a bit shouty, especially at the end, but it was all right.”

Endeavour: “Just all right?”

Joan: “I know you think he’s the best thing to happen to Germany since pointy castles, but give me a chance. Say, I didn’t lend you anything yet. Let me see.” (She races back to her room.)

Endeavour (quietly): “Oh, no.”

(She comes back in a minute.)

Joan: “I heard that.” (Her lips curl in a chiding smile.) “Try this. Promise me you’ll give it a listen. I really did listen to yours.”

Endeavour: “All the way through?”

Joan: “Yes. All four-plus hours.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I will.” (He looks at the album cover. It’s ‘Where Did Our Love Go’ by the Supremes.) “Don’t know this. But I’ll give it a try.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She narrows her eyes.) “Now, you can’t have come here just to discuss art.”

Endeavour (looking puzzled): “I can’t?”

Joan: “Well?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I wanted to tell you that George Fancy is out of surgery. He’s in recovery.”

Joan: “Oh, thank God! Did they say how long until he’s released?”

Endeavour: “Maybe a few days.”

Joan: “I’m sure poor Shirley Trewlove is worried sick.”

Endeavour: “Yes, she was. Before I left to come here, she called the department. Said she had something special for us to hear. She sounded really worked up. Mr. Bright just told her to relax, and come in tomorrow, and do her job as best she could.”

Joan: “That’s good advice.” 

Endeavour: “So. Ah, did you eat yet?” (He plays with his earlobe.)

Joan: “No. Did you want something?”

Endeavour: “Want, er, do I want?” (He looks puzzled again.)

Joan: “To eat.”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes. Got any fish?”

Joan: “Let me see.” (She goes to the fridge, but comes back empty.) “No. There isn’t any.”

Endeavour: “Pasta?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Soup?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “How are you not dead?”

Joan: “Just lucky, I guess.” (She tilts her head and narrows her eyes again.) “What did you come here to discuss?”

Endeavour: “What? I just said a number of things.”

Joan: “A few minutes ago, you were alarmed by a man doing a perfectly normal thing. Namely, bringing me some mail he had received in error. Now you’re clearly dawdling, for some reason. So, out with it.”

(Her gaze burns holes in him.)

Endeavour: “Ah, now, that’s, ah, that’s-”

(He glances at the clock.)

Endeavour: “I really should be going. Got an album to listen to.” 

(He lifts up the record she gave him.)

Endeavour: “Tut-tut, now.” (He waves, and walks out of the flat.)

Joan: “Why you...” (She hugs her elbows, and then walks into her bedroom.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(The next day. Shirley arrives, as do Jim, Endeavour, and many other officers. They all bump into each other in the hall.)

Jim: “Gang way!” (He shoves through the bunch.)

Endeavour (to Shirley): “Hello! How’ve you been?”

Shirley: “I’ve got such good news. But I’m supposed to keep it a secret.” (She smiles and shakes her head back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Well then, I’d better not press you.” (He taps her with a rolled-up newspaper.)

Shirley: “Okay. Oh, God.” (She stifles a laugh, and walks off to the canteen.)

(Endeavour watches her with curiosity.)

(Cut to: Bright’s office. He is going over a schedule book for the officers’ work hours. The phone rings.)

Bright: “Superintendent’s office.” (He listens to the person on the other end.) “That’s wonderful news. When did you want us to send somebody around?” (Pause) “I see. Thank you. Goodbye, now.” (He hangs up.)

(He walks out into the hallway.)

Bright: “Everyone, may I have your attention, please.” (The officers go quiet.) “We have just been notified by the hospital that DC Fancy will be released later today. I plan to send a taxi cab to take him home.”

(There is applause from the other officers.)

Bright: “Now, back to work.”

(He heads back to his room.)

(Shirley walks up to them. She has just been using the water fountain.)

Shirley: “What did I miss?”

Marisa: “You’ll never guess.”

Shirley: “Try me.”

Marisa: “Mr. Bright says they’re releasing George Fancy from the hospital today.”

Shirley: “Oh, amazing! I’ll go drive him home.”

Marisa: “He said he’s sending a taxi.”

Shirley: “Oh. Okay, then.” (She looks a bit downcast.) “Well, then, off to the work room.” (She walks out.)

(Jim walks back into the room.)

Jim (to Marisa): “Aren’t you supposed to work with the Traffic division today?”

Marisa: “No, sir. Right at the office.”

Jim: “Okay. Did Fancy get out yet?”

Marisa: “Mr. Bright said they’re sending a cab to take him home later today.”

Jim: “Splendid. I’m going to get the little kid a bottle of Scotch. He needs it.”

Marisa: “Ah, I don’t think he’s much of a drinker.”

Jim: “Come on! Kid needs fun.”

Marisa: “Or that he’ll appreciate you calling him a little kid.”

Jim: “Who’s going to tell him?”

Marisa: “Me.”

(Jim frowns. Then he mutters to himself, and walks off.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The close of shift. Thursday gets up and puts on his coat.)

(Endeavour walks into the room.)

Endeavour: “Afternoon, sir.”

Thursday: “Evening, lad.”

Endeavour: “Ah, how’s the Mrs.?”

Thursday: “She’s fine.”

Endeavour: “Good. And Sam?”

Thursday: “Doing well, I think. Boy told me in his last letter, he’s studying rocketry.”

Endeavour: “They never let me see all that stuff in the Signal Corps. I’m jealous.”

Thursday: “Did you need a ride home?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I thought I’d walk.”

Thursday: “Don’t be ridiculous. You brood enough as it is.”

Endeavour: “Okay...”

Thursday: “Speaking of long walks. Why don’t you take one with that girlfriend of yours?”

Endeavour: “Ah, sir-” (He winces.) 

Thursday: “What? Take her to the park or something. Girls like that sort of thing.”

Endeavour: “Not with me, they don’t.”

Thursday (looking at him): “What happened?”

Endeavour: “Ah, she’s not seeing me anymore. She went to be a war photographer, in Vietnam.”

Thursday: “Oh, no. That’s sorry for you.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ve had time to recover.”

Thursday: “Not enough, if I know you.”

Endeavour: “What’s that, sir?” (He looks a bit stricken.)

Thursday: “Did you want us to stop at the package store, on the way home?”

Endeavour: “Uh, no. I’m near enough to the end of my lease as it is.”

Thursday: “Now, wait. Where’s that Jim, anyway? He can’t do that to you.”

Endeavour: “He can, sir. His name was on the paperwork when I signed the lease. I’m only down as a secondary tenant. Meaning he can throw me out when he wants.”

Thursday: “That’s ridiculous. Ought to take him to court.”

(They walk into the parking lot, and get in Thursday’s car.)

Thursday: “Now, you can’t let people take advantage of you like that. I’m going to stop and get you something to eat, and then give you a few pounds.”

Endeavour: “Eh, sir, I’m not your son.”

(Thursday looks at him.)

Thursday: “You are like a son to me. My regular one’s not home anymore.”

Endeavour (quietly): “Eh, thank you...” (He looks out the passenger side window.)

(They drive to a fast food place and get a platter. Thursday pays and heads away.)

Thursday: “Now, you eat, boy. Don’t want your stomach growling ruining my sleep.”

Endeavour: “Are we going to your house, sir? It’s supposed to be-”

Thursday: “Quiet.”

(Endeavour looks sheepish, and picks up his plastic fork.)

(Cut to: They arrive at Thursday’s house. Fred opens the door.)

Winifred: “Hello, and you too, young man. What’s he doing here?” (She smiles.)

Thursday: “Spending some time. We’ve got an extra room, now that Sam’s not here. And Joan, come to think of it.”

Winifred: “True...” (She looks oddly at Endeavour.) “Did you want some dinner?”

Endeavour: “Already got it. And I’m just as puzzled as you as to why I’m-”

Thursday: “Come watch the footie with me.”

(He puts on the TV, and sits in front of it. Endeavour sits next to him. But the expected match has been rained out.)

Thursday: “Oh, damn! What are we supposed to do now?”

Winifred: “I don’t know, talk to each other?” (She shoots him a prim smile, and walks off to sit in the kitchen. She picks up an astronomy magazine, which had been on the table.)

Thursday: “What’s to eat?”

Winifred: “Stew. It’s in the pot. Just a few more minutes.”

Thursday: “Good. I want bread with it.”

Winifred: “As you wish.” (She starts to read.)

Thursday: “There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Thursday: “Might set you up with another girl.”

Endeavour: “Do what?”

Thursday: “It’s time. You’re in your thirties now.”

(Endeavour runs a finger along the back of his collar.)

Endeavour: “Ah, maybe don’t talk about this now. Someone tried to set me up before. It didn’t go quite well.”

Thursday: “Oh, who?”

Endeavour: “Ah… you wouldn’t know her.”

Winifred (from the kitchen): “Gentlemen, dinner.”

(They go to the table and sit down. Win has placed two bowls of stew, spoons, pieces of bread, and cups of coffee.)

Thursday: “Eating with us?”

Winifred: “No.”

Thursday: “What, you’ve eaten already?”

Winifred: “No.”

Thursday: “So, what is it?”

(She gets up and walks upstairs.)

Thursday (frowning): “She’s off, lately.”

(Endeavour laughs in a frightened way, and picks up his spoon.)

Endeavour: “Stew’s good enough.”

Thursday: “I don’t think so.”

Endeavour: “Ah… funny weather we’ve been having, isn’t it?”

(The phone rings. Win picks it up, from upstairs.)

Thursday: “I wonder when we’re going to get those new vehicles. I’ve requested one, Feldman has...”

Endeavour: “You don’t think the old cars are good enough any longer?”

Thursday: “No, the one they let me have has a godawful engine.”

Endeavour: “You usually walk around.”

Thursday: “Well, the only alternative is to buy one and use it at work. Higher cost insurance, you see.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

Thursday: “You look lost, boy. Something on your mind?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no.” (He eats a little faster.)

Thursday: “Come on, out with it.”

Endeavour: “Well… ah...” (He laughs nervously.) “It just seems kind of strange for me to be invited to stay here, as if I’m some kind of substitute for… other people.”

Thursday: “It’d be good for me to have someone I can talk to.”

Endeavour: “That’s not your wife?” (He smiles sheepishly.)

Thursday: “You can see what she’s like now.”

Endeavour: “Stayed with you for a lot of years.”

Thursday: “Hmm...” (He eats a little more.) 

Endeavour: “I’d hate to think of the two of you-” (He stops before he can say ‘breaking up.’) “I mean, who else is going to be with you?”

Thursday (frowning): “Don’t let’s go there.”

Endeavour (blushing): “All right.”

Thursday: “But, I was saying – you should get out some more, see some other people.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’m a one-at-a-time kind of man.”

Thursday: “Not what I heard.”

Endeavour (blinking): “What did you hear?”

Thursday: “You have a reputation to keep up.”

Endeavour (raising his eyebrows): “Really?”

Thursday: “Back in the old days-”

(He starts to cough, and puts a serviette to his face.)

Thursday: “Jimony pete. Let me finish this, and get to watching telly again.”

(He scoops up the remainder of his stew, and puts the bowl in the sink.)

Thursday: “I guess she’ll take care of this tomorrow. Even homemakers, you can’t depend on anymore, like you used to.”

Endeavour (baffled): “Your wife seems pretty dependable to me, sir.”

Thursday (tilting his head): “That’s enough from you.”

(He switches on the TV, and picks a news debate show.)

Thursday: “Do you ever vote?”

Endeavour: “I try to.”

Thursday: “Well, don’t run for anything. Crimony. These idiots.” (He watches the host and guests yell at each other.)

(Some time passes. Thursday’s head drops to his chest. He snores.)

(Endeavour smiles at the image.)

(The phone rings. Endeavour stares at it a second, then picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Who is this?”

Endeavour: “Ah, it’s me.”

Joan (pause): “What are you doing? May I speak to my mother?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’m just – visiting. Your mother went upstairs to sleep.”

Joan: “Oh. Can I talk to my father, then?”

Endeavour: “No, he’s asleep too.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, then. Sorry. Some other time.”

Endeavour: “No, wait.”

Joan (pause): “Why?”

Endeavour: “A little while ago, your father mentioned to me that he – wants me to see other people.”

Joan: “Oh. Well, you can if you want to. She went to Vietnam, after all. Probably going to be a long time before she comes back. Could be years. Count yourself free.”

Endeavour: “But I don’t want that.”

Joan: “What * do * you want?”

Endeavour: “Ah, ah-” (Again, he runs a finger around the inside of his collar.) 

Joan: “Look, it’s a bit late. I have to be up for work tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Oh, you got a job? Congratulations. Where is it?”

Joan: “Billing in a department store. I have to be in at nine.”

Endeavour: “Well, you get some sleep, okay? Got to be ready to crunch all those numbers all day.”

Joan: “Ah, yeah. Sure. One of the girls told me to stay away from the manager. They say he’s all hands.”

Endeavour: “Oh, is he?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Well, you make sure to keep your chair in an openly visible place, where the cameras can see it. If he bothers you, push your chair back and say, ‘You startled me.’” 

Joan: “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Endeavour: “You know, I’ve been thinking about – being alone.”

Joan: “Oh, don’t do that. Handsome fellow such as you, ought to be occupied again pretty soon.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

Endeavour: “Did you just call me-”

Joan: “Goodnight, now.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour puts down the phone, and shuts off the TV. He nudges Thursday on the arm, but gets no response. Endeavour leaves him there, and walks upstairs.)

(He bumps into Win in the hall.)

Endeavour: “Oh, sorry.”

Winifred: “No problem. Is Frederick downstairs?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Winifred: “Let’s let him stay there.”

Endeavour: “That’s probably good.”

Winifred: “Okay, then. You can have Sam’s old room. It’s right over there.” (She points to a door, behind her.)

Endeavour: “All right. Ah, I won’t be able to do the laundry for tomorrow. I’ll have to wear the same clothes twice.”

Winifred: “I’m sure they’ll hardly blink anyway. Just brush yourself up with a bit of Fred’s cologne.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I usually don’t wear any, myself.”

Winifred: “Then it’ll be a nice change. There’s a dear.” (She smiles, and walks into the bathroom.)

(Endeavour goes into Sam’s room. He removes everything but his underclothes, and sits on the bed.)

(There are posters on the wall, of maps and planes. There are a couple small paintings.)

(Endeavour notices a football magazine, lying on a small table. He picks it up, flips on the lamp, and reads for a while.)

(Then he puts it away, and nestles into the sheets. He keeps his eyes open for a while, gazing into the middle distance.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(The next day. Joan walks into work at her department store, Connell’s.)

(The boss greets her, as do her co-workers. She walks into the back office and puts down her purse. She gets a cup of water, and looks at the files on her desk.)

Sally: “Morning.” (She walks over to her chair, and sits down.)

Joan: “Hi.”

(Renee follows soon after.)

Renee: “Hi, everybody.”

Both: “Hello.”

Renee: “Big day today. It’s sales time, and you know what that always means. A big knot in the records. People call us and try to get out of paying their bills. But we can’t let ‘em.”

Sally: “That’s the spirit.”

(Joan sips her water.)

Joan: “Did you hear the boss might be getting a computer?”

Sally: “No.”

Joan: “Yes, and if they do, Mr. Wallace says he’s letting go of at least one of us.”

Renee: “He can’t do that!”

Joan: “I’m afraid so. It seems like every time I land a good place to work, something always happens.”

Sally: “Well, let’s give it our best, and then he won’t be able to fire any of us.”

Renee: “Yeah.”

Joan: “I wish.”

(They get to work. Close to lunchtime, Mr. Wallace calls Joan into his office.)

Terry: “Thursday, come in here.” (He stands in the doorway and beckons to her.)

Joan: “Yes, sir.” (She walks over to him.)

(He crosses into his room and shuts the door.)

Terry: “How are you?”

Joan: “Well enough, thanks.”

Terry: “I was looking at your record.”

Joan: “Good results, I hope?”

Terry: “Yes. They’re good enough, I want to make you a higher-lever worker.”

Joan: “That’s great, sir.”

Terry: “But, in order to have room in the budget, I’m afraid I’ll have to let go of your two compatriots.”

Joan: “You mean Renee and Sally?”

Terry: “That’s right.”

Joan: “Is there any need to do that? We have a large volume of work this time of year. I could really use their help.”

Terry: “I know. But I’m being pushed by management higher than myself to increase the profit margins. I can only do that by reducing labor costs.”

Joan: “Oh.”

Terry: “So, how about it?”

Joan: “Ah… I’ll have to say no, sir.”

Terry: “No, is it? Well, you’ve spoken. Guess I’ll have to find some other way to make my boss happy.”

(He tilts back and forth on his feet, and smiles a thin, wicked grin.)

(Then he turns to his desk, where there is a calendar, with a cruise ship printed on it.)

Terry: “Do you like this? I got it when my wife and I went on a trip a few years ago.”

Joan: “Looks beautiful, sir.”

Terry: “We went to Mexico. Long trip. Beautiful stops.”

Joan: “I’m sure.”

Terry: “I’m looking for somebody to accompany us on another one, later this year.”

Joan: “Ah… oh?” (She looks puzzled.)

Terry: “We’ll keep it to ourselves. I can sneak you in via another cabin. You’ll be my third wheel.”

Joan: “Sir, this isn’t, ah, appropriate.” (Pause) “Are you still married?”

Terry: “I am.”

Joan: “Then I’m sorry, I have to say no.”

Terry: “Oh, don’t be such a virgin.” (He picks up a little toy plane on his desk.) “You ever been married?”

Joan: “No. Not yet.”

Terry: “I could’ve sworn you had. Pretty girl like you.”

Joan: “No, sir. I was asked once.”

Terry: “Ahh, now, really? Go on, tell me about him.”

Joan: “Well, ah, if it’s all the same to you, sir, I’d rather not.”

Terry: “Tell me.”

Joan: “Sir-”

Terry: “Or I’ll fire you right here.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Uh – uh-” (She thinks fast.) “Well, I’d just come off a – bad relationship, to wit, and he was trying to protect me, I think. I said I didn’t want his pity.”

Terry: “What’s his name?”

Joan: “Do you really need to know that, sir? I’m afraid this is personal territory. I shouldn’t have told you this much already.”

(Terry picks up a paycheck envelope off his desk. He makes a ‘snipping’ gesture with his fingers, as if to cut the paycheck in half.)

Terry: “Go on.”

Joan: “Ah-”(She gulps.) “Endeavour Morse.”

Terry: “Ah! I’ll see if he’s in the phone book.”

Joan: “Please, don’t involve him in this.”

Terry: “Ms. Thursday, go back to your desk. Get back to work.”

Joan (trembling): “Yes, sir.”

(She bolts out the office door, and back to her place.)

(Terry sits down at his desk, and picks up the phone.)

Act Three, Scene One

(At the police station, the same day. Endeavour is working at his desk.)

(Jim walks up to him.)

Jim: “Got a message. There was a sighting of John Noble this morning. A nurse believes she saw him come into St. Daniel’s Hospital. She’d heard something about one of his cases on the radio. So she figured she’d call us.”

Endeavour: “Where is she?”

Jim: “I told her to stay at St. Daniel’s for the time being.”

Endeavour: “Okay. Is Noble still there?”

Jim: “No, they let him go.”

Endeavour: “Great.”

Jim: “But one of her friends went out for a smoke break, and she said there was an expired tag on his license plate.”

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Jim: “License plate LB54 – G86.”

Endeavour: “Excellent!” (He writes that down on a notepad.)

Jim: “Let’s go.”

(Endeavour and Jim walk to the car. They get in.)

(Jim starts to drive.)

Endeavour: “Where are we going, to the hospital?”

Jim: “No. To a gambling den he runs, over on Tucker Street.”

Endeavour: “Sure that’s really safe? He may have goons working there.”

Jim: “It’s the afternoon. Won’t be many.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He looks pale.)

Jim: “I know you don’t like to carry your gun. I brought one, myself. Should be plenty.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Jim: “Maybe you should work at the desk, man. To save yourself the trouble.”

Endeavour: “No, I’m way past that.”

Jim: “All right, suit yourself.”

(They drive up to the location, and park down the block.)

(Jim has them hide behind a postal drop box.)

Jim: “You might want to dye your hair… it’s too orange...”

Endeavour: “What?”

(They wait until John Noble and a few other people emerge from the building.)

John: “Thank you for your time, gentlemen. Pleasure doing business with you.”

(The other men scatter.)

Jim: “Not yet. Not yet.”

(John lingers near his car, then gets in.)

(He starts the car. Endeavour sees him nearly drive by, and then does the only thing he can think of. He jumps out to stand in front of the car.)

(John slams on the brakes. Jim runs around to see the back end of the car.)

Jim: “It’s the right number.”

Endeavour: “Yes, it is.”

(Noble, with a baffled look on his face, gets out of the car.)

John: “Wonder what the hell you’re doing?”

Endeavour: “We’re arresting you on a misdemeanor. Driving your car without updated plates.”

John: “I’m sure we can think of a way around this.”

Jim: “Yeah, putting you in jail for up to a year.”

Endeavour: “And I’m sure if we get a warrant and search that building behind you, we’ll find plenty of evidence, and some people who would like to talk about you.”

John: “No chance.” 

Jim: “Really, John?”

John: “I’ve got solicitors. They won’t let you touch anything.”

Jim: “Don’t you worry.”

(Suddenly John pulls a long-nosed pistol. He points it at Endeavour.)

John: “Down on the ground.”

Jim: “I’m the one who gives that order.” (He draws his own gun.)

John: “Eh, I think your boy would like you to comply.”

Endeavour: “I’m not scared.”

John: “I can smell it from over here.”

(Jim cocks the pistol. John opens fire. Endeavour throws himself to the ground at the last second.)

(Jim runs up and puts his gun against the back of John’s head.)

Endeavour: “I’m okay.”

Jim: “He didn’t hit you?”

Endeavour: “No.” (He gets to his feet.)

Jim: “Read him his rights.”

Endeavour: “John Noble, I am arresting you for driving a car without a properly updated license plate tag. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?”

John: “Yes.”

Jim: “Okay. Come with us.”

(He walks down to the car. Endeavour puts the cuffs on Noble and puts him in the back seat. He and Jim sit in the front.)

Jim: “You’ll have a chance to call your solicitor when we get to the station. I’m advising you not to say anything else.”

John: “Okay.”

(They drive in silence to the police station.)

(The officers get out and walk with the prisoner to the booking section. As they walk, other cops come out and whistle at the arrest. They’ve been trying to get John Noble for a long time. One of those who walks out is Thursday.)

Thursday: “Damn, boy, did you make that collar?”

Endeavour: “Along with DC Strange, yes.”

Thursday: “Congratulations. That’s one of the biggest fish in the county.”

Endeavour (to Jim): “Someone will have to go back and bring in his car.”

Jim: “Yeah. I’ll send one of the younger guys to get it.”

(They watch while John is booked in. Then they take Noble over to the phone.)

Jim: “No hijinks.”

John: “All right.”

(Jim hands him a coin. John uses the phone.)

(When this is over, they walk him to a jail cell.)

Jim: “This is just ‘til your first hearing with the judge. Then you’ll go to a real prison. Nice suits and everything.”

(The jail officer closes the door and locks it.)

(The detectives walk back down the hall. When they get to the open area where the desks are, they are greeted by the crowd of officers. Everyone breaks into applause.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(Two days later. Jim and Endeavour walk out of the interview room. It’s late.)

Endeavour (stretching): “I think we’ve gotten a lot out of him.”

Jim: “Yeah, I’m surprised. You’d think a man like him wouldn’t be afraid of going to trial.”

Endeavour: “I’m glad we got him to take a plea for all the other charges.”

Jim: “Yeah. Murder, grand theft – he and his friends will be going away for a long while.”

Endeavour: “I’m too sleepy to go to the pub.”

Jim: “Haven’t heard you say that very often. All right, I’ll go by myself. How are you getting home?”  
Endeavour: “I’ll just ask Thursday to drop me.”

Jim: “See you next week.”

(Endeavour walks off down the hall. He reaches Thursday’s office.)

(He hears Joan’s voice.)

Joan: “So, Dad, I’m going to be working fewer hours. Half as many.”

Thursday: “That’s a crying shame. What happened?”

(Endeavour steps into the room.)

Endeavour (to Thursday): “Hello, sir.”

Thursday: “Evening.”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “Are we ready to leave?”

Thursday: “We?”

Endeavour: “I’ll be needing a ride home.”

Thursday: “Again?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “All right, lad, come with us.”

(They walk out to the parking lot.)

Endeavour (to Joan): “What happened to you? I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Joan: “It’s a problem at work. They’re cutting my hours.”

Endeavour: “What for?”

Joan: “They’re claiming poor performance.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure it isn’t true.”

Joan: “It is not. I’m thinking of filing a complaint.”

Endeavour: “You should. There’s a lot of money at stake.”

(Thursday opens the door for them. Endeavour gets in the back seat. Joan gets in the passenger seat in the front.)

Joan (to Endeavour): “I didn’t notice you’d stopped shaving.”

Endeavour: “Well, I did.” (He smiles briefly.)

Thursday: “I have to stop at a petrol station.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(They drive for a while. Thursday spots a petrol station, and pulls over.)

Thursday: “I’m going to pump this myself.” (He gets out, and sets up the pump.)

(A few minutes later, he is finished. He goes into the little shop, to pay.)

Endeavour: “Could you help me with my belt back here? I can’t seem to get it to fit.”

Joan: “Sure.”

(She moves into the back seat.)

Joan: “Let’s see, all you do is-” (She reaches out to pull the band of his seat belt.)

(He looks at her. His eyelids narrow.)

(He leans over and kisses her.)

(She is startled, and in a few seconds, pulls back.

Joan: “Why did you – why did you do that?”

Endeavour (immediately anxious): “I don’t know. I’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

Joan: “I’d better-” 

(She scrambles to return to the front seat. She just barely makes it into the passenger side chair before her father comes back out of the petrol station shop.)

Thursday (getting in the car): “I got you some things.” (He hands Joan a little bag, which contains candy and some soda pop.) 

Joan: “Thank you.” 

(She gets one bottle from the bag and, without looking back, hands it to Endeavour. Then she opens her own bottle and sips.)

Thursday (to Joan): “Why’s your face red?”

Endeavour: “I was just telling her a joke.”

Thursday: “You don’t do that.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t quite finish. The answer’s a giraffe.”

(Joan snickers.)

Joan (to Endeavour): “You want some candy?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(She hands him back a Cadbury bar.)

Thursday: “So, it should rain tonight.” 

Joan: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Look, drops.” (He switches on the wipers.)

Endeavour: “How’s Mrs. Thursday?”

Thursday: “Oh, all right. A bit less pippy than the other day.”

Joan: “There’s a film festival next month. I’m thinking of going.”

Endeavour: “Oh? What’s the theme?”

Joan: “French film noir.”

Endeavour: “Oh. If you don’t mind some company...”

Joan: “I was going to ask the girls from the flat.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well, anyway.”

(Thursday takes the turn for Joan’s flat. He pulls up.)

(Endeavour gets out too.)

Thursday: “What are you doing?”

Endeavour: “Oh, I just wanted to talk to her about something. I’ll take a taxi back to Jim’s place.”

Thursday: “Are you sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday: “All right, then. Be seeing you.” (He drives off.)

(They stand in front of the flat door.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So.”

Endeavour: “French films?”

Joan: “Yes. ‘Rififi,’ ‘Black Dossier,’ several good ones in there.”

Endeavour: “Sure you couldn’t make room for one more in the row? I’ve never been out with three women before.”

(She blushes.)

Joan: “Ha. I’ll bet you have.”

(He blushes too.)

Endeavour: “Nah, I’m a one-woman guy.”

(Suddenly, she turns serious.)

Joan: “I know.”

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Joan: “Let’s not dwell on that. You went out with my cousin and my friend. In an American telly show, this would be the point where we broke up.”

(He looks at her with serious pain in his eyes. She turns away.)

Joan: “Anyway, what did you do at work today?”

Endeavour: “Ah – we got John Noble to confess to some pretty nasty things. Ought to get him and some of his gang members off the street for a long time.”

Joan: “Well, that’s an accomplishment. I imagine the trials will take a long time. But that’s not yours to worry about.”

Endeavour: “Might be.”

Joan: “Oh. Do you have to give evidence?”

Endeavour: “If they call me, I might.”

Joan: “I hope they don’t.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She looks up.)

Joan: “Look at all the stars.”

Endeavour: “The suns of other planets.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “So, why did they cut your hours at work?”

Joan: “It’s a bit complicated.”

Endeavour: “Try me.”

Joan: “Well, the manager was – quite friendly with me.”

Endeavour: “How much so?”

Joan: “He tried to invite me out.”

Endeavour: “Where to?” (He frowns.)

Joan: “It’s not important.”

Endeavour: “Yes it is.”

Joan: “Well – a cruise.”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “And what did you tell him?”

Joan: “No, of course.”

Endeavour: “Did you call the Department for Business?”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “You should, as soon as you can.”

Joan: “He said he could prove that my performance had been substandard.”

Endeavour: “Nonsense. He wants something from you.”

(Joan drops her head.)

Joan: “I know.”

Endeavour: “What else did he say?”

Joan: “That if I didn’t change my mind, his only choice would be to fire me.”

Endeavour: “You can’t let him do that.”

Joan: “I’ll think of something.”

Endeavour: “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

Joan: “No.” 

Endeavour: “When’s the next day you work?”

Joan: “Monday.”

Endeavour: “Well, I can come over and speak with him.”

Joan: “If he knows you’re protecting me, I’ll definitely get fired.”

Endeavour: “No. I can think of something.”

Joan: “Well-” (Long pause) “All right.” (She turns to him.) “I suppose we should go in.”

Endeavour: “...Oh?”

Joan: “Yes. Dad was right, it looks like rain.” (She holds up a hand. A few drops of rain can be felt.)

(She opens the door, and puts on the light.)

(She closes the door behind her. A strong wind can be heard blowing down the street. The rain starts to fall more forcefully now.)

(Endeavour throws his coat over a chair, and sits on the couch. Joan goes to the kitchen and gets them both tea.)

(In a few minutes, she comes back.)

Joan: “Here you go.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “The thing I don’t understand is, why do we get so much rain, when we don’t really get enough warm fronts to meet up with cold fronts?”

Endeavour (laughing): “I think I slept through that day in science class.”

Joan: “Hmm.” (She sips her tea.) “I’m not, ah, seeing anybody at the moment.”

Endeavour (pause): “Neither am I.”

Joan: “Ever since… you know… I’ve been afraid to.”

Endeavour: “I can understand.”

Joan: “Did you get a chance to listen to my record that I lent you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I did. Part of it. I heard the first side. I keep forgetting to play the other one.”

Joan: “At least you’re honest. What did you think of it?”

Endeavour: “I liked it.”

Joan: “You’re too kind. I can picture you waiting for the violins and the trombones to kick in.”

(He smiles.)

Joan: “Are you ever going to take me to the choir that you’re in?”

Endeavour: “Well, I didn’t go at all last year.”

Joan: “No? But you’d been doing that for a long, long time. You should go back.”

Endeavour: “I’ll think about it.”

Joan: “You know, if I hadn’t made a mistake last year, we could be – we-” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “What do you mean?”

(Joan gets up.)

Joan: “I’ll be back in a minute. Off to the washroom.”

Endeavour: “No, what do you mean?” (He looks at her seriously.)

Joan: “Be something else.”

Endeavour (long pause): “I know what you’re saying.”

(She nods, and steps into the bathroom. When she comes back, he is standing in front of the couch.)

Joan: “Going so soon?”

Endeavour: “No.” 

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Look, when I kissed you back there, I wasn’t under stress at all.”

(She stares at him.)

Joan: “Really?”

Endeavour: “No. It’s been a long week at work, but that wasn’t it. I’m tired of making excuses.”

Joan: “...Oh?”

Endeavour: “Can I stay here tonight?”

Joan: “Well-”

(Joan struggles to think of an answer.) 

(Before she can even try, her roommates come in.)

(They walk into the flat and stop in their tracks.)

Rachel: “Hello, you-?”

Cheryl: “Oh, wait, I remember your name. She told me. Let me think.”

Endeavour: “I’m Detective Sergeant Morse.”

Rachel: “Right. Nice to see you.”

Endeavour: “You as well.”

Cheryl: “Well, we’ll get going, onto our rest.”

Rachel: “Wouldn’t do to miss work tomorrow.”

(The two walk into their separate rooms.)

Joan: “Ah-”

Endeavour: “Well – I should go.” (He smiles sheepishly.)

Joan: “But-” (She looks bewildered.)

Endeavour: “Where’s my jacket?” (He picks it up off the chair on which he threw it.)

Joan: “Where are you going to sleep?” 

Endeavour: “I’ll beg DC Strange to let me in. I’ve got to go now.”

(Before she can stop him, he walks out.)

(Joan stares after him for a minute. Then, starting to cry, she goes into her room.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(The next Monday. Joan goes back in to work.)

Renee: “Hello.”

Sally: “Yeah, hi.”

Joan: “Hello.” (She puts down her purse.) “How’s everyone today?”

Sally: “We’re all working half the hours.”

Joan: “Oh, no, he did it to you too?”

Renee: “Yes, just this morning. First thing when he came in. If he doesn’t reduce the prices of anything on the floor, I’ll bet he’s putting the difference in his own pockets.”

Sally: “You watch.”

Joan: “Well, damn. Nobody ever believes a woman.”

Sally: “Yes, and if he doesn’t have a full-time workforce, how’s the store going to succeed?”

Joan: “Well, is he still here?”

Renee: “Yes, he went to the lounge. Should be back any minute.”

Joan: “I’ll talk to him when he gets here.”

(She sits down for a minute. Then, Terry walks in.)

Terry: “Ladies. Good morning.”

Renee: “Good morning, sir.”

Joan: “If you have a minute, sir, I’d like to talk to you.”

Terry: “Fine. See me in my office.”

(Joan takes her purse and walks into the office. Terry shuts the door behind them. Joan sits down.)

Terry: “Have you considered my offer?”

Joan: “Well, sir, I wanted to talk to you about the hours for the other women. You’ve cut them, too.”

Terry: “Well, your error rate is up.”

Joan: “May I see the graphs?

Terry: “Excuse me?”

Joan: “Can you prove that is what happened?”

(Wallace frowns, then reaches for a computer printout.)

Terry: “Here.” (He throws it down in front of her.)

(She reads it quickly.)

Joan: “But, sir – this seems to show that our error totals are down. Not up, as you said.”

Terry: “What difference does it make?”

Joan: “Sir, how can you cut our work, when-”

Terry: “Shut up. I’ll do what needs to be done for Connell’s. You come second.”

Joan: “I must object. I can call the corporate headquarters. I can call a solicitor.”

Terry: “Try it and you’ll be out of work in five seconds.”

(She looks at him for some time.)

Terry: “Now go back to your desk.”

Joan: “Not without a reassurance that you will reverse the current conditions.”

(She stands up out of her chair. Terry slaps her across the mouth.)

Joan: “Ow!” (She puts a hand to the blood at the corner of her mouth, and looks up at him in puzzlement.) “What did you do that for?”

Terry: “Now, did you decide whether you want to come with me or not, on that trip? I could make it worth your while.”

Joan: “No. I’m calling the police.”

Terry: “Oh well. It was nice knowing the three of you.” (He waves at her.)

Joan: “Are we all terminated?”

Terry: “It seems you are.”

Joan: “You can’t do that.”

Terry: “I just did. Now, get out.”

Joan: “Let me tell them.”

(He gets between her and the door.)

Terry: “No. I will.”

Joan: “Then I have no reason to be here. Tell them I am very sorry.”

Terry: “You will be.”

(She picks up her purse and scrambles out of the doorway.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(At the police station. The front desk. PC Andy Flaherty is the only person working there.)

(A flustered Joan walks in.)

Joan: “Hello, please, who can I speak to about a battery incident?”

Andy: “Is the attacker still around here?”

Joan: “He works at Connell’s. He’s my manager, Terry Wallace.”

Andy: “Oh, that sounds bad. We’ll start you on some forms.” (He hands her some paperwork.)

Joan: “Thank you. I’ve been nervous since it happened.”

Andy: “When did it happen, by the way?”

Joan: “Not too long ago. I just left the office. He said he was going to fire my two co-workers, also.”

Andy: “Did they see what happened?”

Joan: “No. The door to Mr. Wallace’s room was closed.”

Andy: “You should still file, though, so we have something on record.”

Joan: “Thank you. It’s such a relief.”

Andy: “I’ll try to get you someone to help.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She takes a seat in a chair by the side wall of the foyer, and begins to write out her report.)

(Cut to: Thursday walks down the hall. PC Merrick is with him.)

Thursday: “So you see, lad, the most important thing to do when approaching a large crowd is-”

(He spots his daughter.)

Thursday: “Hey, what’s going on?”

(Joan stands up.)

Joan: “Hello.” 

Thursday: “My God, where did you get that bruise?”

Joan: “Somebody – hit me. Today.”

Thursday: “Who? Where?”

Joan: “Mr. Wallace.”

Thursday: “The manager at your store? Why?”

Joan: “He said he’d cut the hours in half for the two women in the office who work with me. This is after he threatened to fire me altogether, because I refused to go with him on a cruise.”

Thursday: “Good Lord! Where is the man? Did he leave work yet?”

Joan: “Yes, I think so.”

Thursday: “Damn. I was hoping we could catch him at the office. We’ll have to catch him at home.” (To Merrick:) “Get ready. You’re coming with me.”

Paul: “Right, sir.” (He checks his belongings.) “Ready when you are.”

Thursday: “Right. Let’s go.” (To Joan:) “You stay here. We’ll bring him in.”

Joan: “All right, Dad. Thank you. And you too, Officer.”

Paul: “Thank you.” (To Thursday:) “Where’s his address?”

Thursday: “Let’s call the operator.”

(Paul picks up the phone. He calls the operator. The line rings.)

Operator: “Hello, how may I help you?”

Paul: “This is PC Paul Merrick, with the Thames Valley Police. I need a phone number and an address.”

Operator: “Okay, let’s see if we can’t get that for you.”

Paul (to Thursday): “What’s the man’s name?”

Thursday: “Terry Wallace.”

Paul: “That’ll be Terry Wallace, please.”

Operator: “Okay. He lives at 29 Oberlin Terrace, and his number is 555-4306.”

Paul (writing it down): “Thank you very much.”

Operator: “Have a good evening.” (He hangs up.)

Paul: “Ready?” 

Thursday: “Yes, we are. Let’s go.”

(They walk out to the parking lot and get in Thursday’s car. He starts to drive.)

(Some minutes go by. Thursday begins to look for the location.)

Paul: “We don’t have a warrant, sir.”

Thursday: “We’re not going to arrest him tonight. Just get some information.”

Paul: “Oh? Shouldn’t we stop at the magistrate’s office, just to make sure?”

Thursday: “No.”

Paul: “Okay.”

(They find the block. Thursday parks the car.)

Thursday: “Let’s go.”

(The two walk up to the door. Thursday knocks.)

(A woman answers.)

Frances: “Yes?”

Thursday: “We’re looking for a Terry Wallace, ma’am. Does he live here?”

Frances: “Yes. What is this about?”

Thursday: “He assaulted someone at work today.”

Frances: “Oh. We’re waiting for him to come home.”

Thursday: “May we wait inside?”

Frances: “No, I’m afraid not.”

Thursday: “All right, then.”

(Some time passes. Then Terry’s car pulls up. He gets out.)

Thursday: “Mr. Wallace, we’re with the Thames Valley Police. We need to talk to you.”

Terry: “Ah, really? Did that tramp complain about me?”

Thursday: “That ‘tramp,’ as you say, was my daughter.”

Terry: “Oh! Nepotism! This ought to look fine when I sue you.”

Thursday: “You’ll have plenty of time to worry about that from your cell.”

Terry: “All right, she can’t win in court, so I’m game. Let the questions fly.”

Thursday: “Did you strike my daughter?”

Terry: “No, she fell into a door. Next question.”

Thursday: “Did you violate labor law by threatening to fire my daughter and her co-workers?”

Terry: “No, their performance ratings were quite bad.”

Thursday: “Did you invite my daughter on a cruise, and then say you would fire her if she did not want to go?”

Terry: “No. All of that is false. You know what these young girls will do, if you don’t curry up to them.”

Thursday: “I don’t know any such thing. We’re going to come back with a warrant.”

Terry: “It is against the law to ask me questions if you haven’t got one already.”

Thursday: “Bull feathers, it is not. We will be back.”

(He walks with Merrick to his car. Thursday starts the engine.)

Thursday: “That coward. Gives me spots behind the eyes. He’s lucky I didn’t settle it here.” (He squeezes the steering wheel very hard.) “My daughter-” (He pulls into traffic.) 

Paul: “I can understand, sir.”

Thursday: “As hard as this is to say, I’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow morning to get the warrant. Bastard shouldn’t have time to do much before then.”

Paul: “Right, sir.”

(Cut to: Some time later. At Jim’s flat. He is sitting in chair, and reading the paper.)

(Endeavour staggers in the door.)

Endeavour: “Where did you – where did-”

Jim: “You’re finally here. What kept you? The groceries?”

Endeavour: “Nah, I didn’t do any shopping. Where did you put the extra key?”

Jim: “Looks like you found it.” (He stares.)

Endeavour: “Oh, yeah, I did.” (He reaches into his coat pocket, and finds his regular keys as well.) 

Jim: “You’re a smart one. You’re also drunk.”

Endeavour: “I wouldn’t say that.”

Jim: “Oh, somebody called for you.”

Endeavour: “Who?” (He puts away his jacket in the front closet.)

Jim: “Brandon somebody. I wrote down his number. It’s on the counter.”

(Endeavour walks into the kitchen.)

Endeavour: “Brandon Arthur, 555-9918. Where is he from?”

Jim: “Lives close to Joan. And you’re still drunk.”

Endeavour: “No, I only spent a couple hours at the pub.”

Jim: “Four. Doing what, playing darts?”

Endeavour: “Just you wait...” (He trails off, and picks up the phone.)

(He dials the number.)

Brandon: “Hello? Who is this?”

Endeavour: “I’m returning your call. You left a message for me today.”

Brandon: “Ah, yes, the policeman. Wonder if you could do me a personal favor.”

Endeavour: “Which would be?”

Brandon: “That girl you’ve got. I wonder if you would let me go out with her.”

Endeavour: “What? Who are you talking about?”

Brandon: “Oh, you know. Black hair, nice curves. The one you’re always pushing off.”

Endeavour (stuttering): “Is this – is this a joke?”

Brandon: “Is she your girl?”

Endeavour: “I don’t – I couldn’t tell-”

Brandon: “You couldn’t tell me? Then she’s free. I’ll ask her out tomorrow. Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Why you-” (He becomes irate, and dials the number again, but the line is already busy.)

Jim: “What happened?”

Endeavour: “He says he’s going to ask her out.”

Jim: “And do you not want to?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I don’t know.”

Jim: “Then you know.”

Endeavour: “What are you talking about?”

Jim: “You’re like a cat playing with a mouse. Just let her go, if you don’t really want her.”

Endeavour: “But she can’t be with that guy. He’s a creep. I saw him take the mail from her mailbox, before he gave it to her. He said he’d received it by mistake.”

Jim: “Did you tell her that?”

Endeavour: “No, I was too distracted by picking up my record.”

Jim: “Well, maybe you should try her again.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’ll-” (He picks up the phone.) “I don’t want you to hear this one.” (He walks into his room, and takes the phone with him.)

(He calls Joan. In a moment, she answers.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, how are you?”

Joan: “I made it home in one piece. And you?”

Endeavour: “So did I.”

Joan: “What a day. I got fired. So did my friends.”

Endeavour: “You don’t say? Why?”

Joan: “My idiot boss took it out on me. I said I didn’t want to go with him on a cruise. Also, he did the thing with cutting the hours. He also fired two of my co-workers. Said our errors were up. But they were down. He showed me the chart.”

Endeavour: “Then you’ve got a pretty good case against him.”

Joan: “I hope so. He hit me.”

Endeavour (enraged): “What?”

Joan: “Yes, he slapped me today. Broke my lip.”

Endeavour: “I’ll press charges.”

Joan: “My Dad already went to. He said he would stop at his house.”

Endeavour: “Christ.”

Joan: “It’s been a long day. I need some rest.”

Endeavour: “Don’t go yet.”

Joan: “Do you still have the album I lent you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, it looks like I do.”

Joan: “Play it.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Yes, just one second.” (He reaches over and turns on the record player. It begins with the first song on side two of ‘Where Did Our Love Go,’ ‘I’m Giving You Your Freedom.’) 

Joan (listens a while): “Good. You’re a man of your word.”

Endeavour: “I try to be.” (He clears his throat.) “Say, I wanted to tell you something.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “That guy, the one who came to your door with the mail, the other day.”

Joan: “What about him?”

Endeavour: “Are you seeing him?”

Joan: “No, why?”

Endeavour: “Well, you shouldn’t, if he asks you.”

Joan: “Why is that?”

Endeavour: “He’s a creep. I saw him take the mail out of your box and hand it to you when you opened the door.”

Joan: “Are you kidding me? He said he found it in his own box by mistake.”

Endeavour: “He’s lying.”

Joan: “Are you just making this up?”

Endeavour: “I swear, I’m not. Ms. Thursday, I didn’t help you before, when it counted. I am not going to make that mistake again.”

Joan: “Well, this is all – very touching. But what do I do, what do I say?”

Endeavour: “Just tell him that you’re not interested anymore. Tell him – you can tell him you’re going out with me.”

Joan (pause): “Really?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

Joan: “Well, okay.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “By the way, am I going out with you?”

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Joan: “Because the last time we spoke, you acted like you couldn’t wait to get away from me.” (Pause) “I guess when I turned you down, that time, I really hurt you pretty badly.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ve got a lot to talk to you about.”

Joan: “Seems that way.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Joan: “Good. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(He sits there in his room, listening to the rest of the album.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(The next day. At the police station. Jim, Endeavour, Marisa, and Shirley are standing in front of Jim’s desk.)

Marisa: “Well, I made my first arrest for a felony this week.”

Jim: “Good going. What was it?”

Marisa: “Grand theft. Man stole an entire cow out of an agricultural college. An entire cow.”

Jim: “Jeepers.”

Shirley: “Well, it looks as if we’ll be having a charity golf competition this year, instead of cricket.”

Endeavour: “You know why that is. It’s because you twisted your knee last year.”

Shirley: “I’ve had a lot of time to heal. They can’t be scared of bad luck.”

(Andy Flaherty walks up.)

Andy: “Sirs, ma’am, may I present to you-” (He makes a drumroll gesture.)

(George Fancy rolls up behind him, in a wheelchair.)

George: “Good morning, everybody.” (He smiles.)

(Shirley screams, and hugs his neck.)

George: “Take it easy, I’m fragile.”

Shirley: “You didn’t tell us you were coming.”

George: “It would have ruined the surprise.”

Endeavour: “How’re you doing?”

George: “Better. It’ll be another week or so before I can come back on a regular basis.”

Jim: “Good to see you out and about, man.”

(Bright walks into the room.)

Bright: “What’s all this hubbub? You are police officers. No smiling allowed.” (He smiles, and then he sees George.) “DC Fancy! How wonderful to see you.”

George: “Thank you, sir.”

Bright: “Are you feeling any stronger?”

George: “Yes, sir. I’ll be coming back next week.”

Bright: “Good. We need you here.”

George: “Thank you. Oh, and by the way.” (He spins his chair to face Shirley.) “Now that I have you here.” (He fumbles in his coat pocket, and brings out a small box.) “I wanted to ask you in front of everybody, so you can’t run away.”

(Shirley takes in a little breath, half-sure what’s going to happen.)

(George brings out a small box, and opens it. Inside it is a ring.)

George: “Will you marry me?”

(Shirley gasps.)

Shirley: “Yes – yes I will.”

(He puts the ring on her finger. Everyone applauds.)

George: “Now you’re mine. Can’t go away.”

Shirley: “I never will.”

(They hug and kiss.)

Bright: “That is fantastic. Have you reserved a church?”

George: “Not yet. Have to get to that.”

Bright: “Can you stay for dinner? I’d like to take you both to get something.”

Jim: “What about me and Morse and Marisa? You almost never take us out anymore.”

Bright: “Oh, all right, the three of you can come too. Let’s all celebrate.”

Shirley: “Thank you, sir. I’ll go clean up in the work room.” (She walks out.)

Endeavour (to George): “So, are you getting enough sleep?”

George: “Yes. I don’t need as much medication as I used to.”

Jim: “You’d better book the church as soon as you can, kid. They say you need six months out, for a wedding.”

George: “I will. I know Mr. Bright’s married. How about the rest of you?”

Jim: “No, I haven’t captured a girl for my experiments yet.”

George (to Endeavour): “And you?”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m working on it.”

George: “Good.”

(Camera draws back to view the group of officers, talking together. Fade out on this happy scene.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(The next day. Thursday wakes up.)

(He throws his legs over the side of the bed. Win wakes up as well.)

Winifred: “Hello, darling. Do you want breakfast?”

Thursday: “No, I have to hurry. Got to catch this man who was threatening Joan.”

Winifred: “Joan? Oh my God, who is it?”

Thursday: “He’s her boss. He fired her because she wouldn’t go out with him.”

Winifred: “Well, that’s a scoundrel. I hope you get him.”

Thursday: “Thank you, honey.” (He leans over and kisses her, then leaps up to get his clothes out of the dresser.)

(Cut to: Endeavour wakes up. He walks out into the main room of the flat. Jim runs into him.)

Jim: “Morning.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “Say, I saw a place in the paper. You might want to talk to the landlord.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

Jim: “Your girl has nothing to do today. Maybe you should take the day off, take her out.”

Endeavour: “Who?”

(Jim shakes his head.)

(Cut to: Joan wakes up. She puts on a bathrobe, and goes out to the kitchen. She is eating cereal when her roommates come out.)

Rachel: “Good morning. Are you going in late or something?”

Joan: “Well, I’m-” (She tosses her head back and forth.) “Might as well tell you the truth. I’m not going in at all.”

Rachel: “Huh? Did you get the day off?”

Joan: “No. I was terminated.”

Rachel: “Oh, really? That’s terrible.”

Joan: “Yes. It was – well, it was after a scandal.”

Rachel: “What?”

Joan: “He asked me to go with him, on a cruise. Then he said he’d cut my hours in half. He told that to the other girls, too. And he fired all of us, in the end.”

Rachel: “Oh, God. Can you sue him? That’s harassment.”

Joan: “Well, they may arrest him first. He hit me.”

Rachel: “No!”

Joan: “Yes. See the mark?” (She turns her face so that Rachel can see the cut on her lip.)

Rachel: “Oh, that’s awful. You stay home and relax. We have to go to work. I’m sure they’ll catch him today.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She puts the bowl in the sink and goes to her room, to get some more sleep.)

(Cut to: Later in the morning. Thursday leaves the magistrate’s office. He has a warrant in hand. PC Sloan is with him, waiting in the car.)

Gary: “Good to see you got it, sir.”

Thursday: “Yep. Warrant for battery, grand theft, which is the unlawful deprivation of wages, and menacing. He’ll be in the custody of Her Majesty’s prison system for quite a few years.”

Gary: “Let’s go, sir.”

(Thursday drives off.)

(Cut to: He and Gary reach Connell’s, and walk up to the customer service desk.)

Thursday: “Morning.” (He and Gary both show their IDs.) “I’m here to speak to the manager of the billing department.”

Clerk: “What about, sir?”

Thursday: “He is party to a criminal case. We must see him now.”

Clerk: “All right, sir. Wait a moment. I’ll page him for you.”

Gary: “I hope he doesn’t fight us about it.”

Thursday: “Me too.”

(The clerk makes an announcement over the intercom.)

Clerk: “Paging Mr. Wallace. Please come to the front desk. Mr. Wallace to the front desk. Thank you.” (He hangs up.) “Now we just wait.”

(Thursday and Gary stand there for several minutes.)

Gary: “Come on now...”

(At last, Terry emerges from an elevator.)

Terry: “Let’s make this quick. I’ve got work to do.”

Thursday: “I need to talk to you. You should remember my daughter. She used to work for you.”

Terry: “Oh? Name, please?”

Thursday: “Joan. You also fired her friends.”

Terry: “Oh, that’s what this is all about. I guarantee you, everything I did was completely justified.”

Thursday: “I’ve got a paper that says different.” (He holds up the warrant.)

Terry: “What’s this?” (He takes the paper and reads it.) “None of this is true.”

Thursday: “Come with me to the station, and we can talk about it.”

Terry: “You and your friend can piss off.”

Thursday: “Did you talk like that when you beat my daughter?”

Terry: “If I did, then she got what was coming to her.”

Thursday: “Why, you-”

Gary: “Sir.” (Thinking quickly, he jumps in front of Thursday, and slaps the cuffs on Terry.) 

Thursday: “Read him the caution.”

Gary: “Mr. Terry Wallace, I am arresting you on charges of battery, grand theft, and menacing. You do not have to say anything...”

(He reads the rest of the formula as he and Thursday walk Terry out the front doors.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Later that morning. Endeavour is at his desk. Jim walks in from the front of the station.)

Endeavour: “Is it time to go for lunch yet?”

Jim: “Just about. Mr. Thursday’s just booked in Terry Wallace.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He stands to his feet.)

Jim: “You didn’t hear? Arrested on charges of two felonies and a misdemeanor. Ought to keep him off the streets for a while.”

Endeavour: “Where is Joan?”

Jim: “I guess she’s back at her flat.”

Endeavour: “Yes, of course.” (He picks up his phone.)

(It rings. There is no answer.)

Endeavour: “Ah… I’ll just swing by later.”

Jim: “Suit yourself.”

(Endeavour walks down to the canteen. He sees Thursday sitting at a table.)

Endeavour: “Hey, sir. Heard you got the big collar. That’s two this week.”

Thursday: “Well, PC Sloan really helped me on this one.”

Endeavour: “You want anything?”

Thursday: “Yeah, a turkey sandwich and some orange juice.”

Endeavour: “Coming up.” (He goes to the counter and pays. He comes back to the table.)

(They eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “You must need a long holiday, after what happened to your daughter.”

Thursday: “It’s only due to the grace of God that I did not throttle Wallace as he was standing there.”

Endeavour: “I remember what happened with Morton.”

Thursday: “Yes, you had to pull me off him. Not a pleasant day.”

Endeavour: “Let’s talk about something else.”

Thursday: “Well, my wife wants to go to Wales sometime this year or next. I might do that.”

Endeavour: “That should be fun.”

Thursday: “Yes, might wait ‘til skiing season.”

Endeavour (chuckling): “You, skiing?”

Thursday: “What’s wrong with that? I used to cut quite a figure when I was your age.”

Endeavour: “Well. Enjoy it, if you go.”

Thursday: “How come you never seem to take a holiday? Except for that time when you fell off the map. You must have hundreds of days saved up.”

Endeavour: “Well, I guess I’m just not that type.”

Thursday: “Be careful. I’d hate it if the walls of this station were the last thing I saw.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ll be around for a while yet.”

(They finish the food and throw away their garbage.)

Thursday: “Well, son, I’ll be seeing you.” (He pulls the tip of his hat, and walks off.)

(Endeavour sits thoughtfully for a moment, then gets up and walks back to his desk. He picks up the phone again.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, it’s me.”

Joan: “How are you?”

Endeavour: “Still living. Thought you might like to know that Terence Wallace has been picked up and charged with two felonies and a misdemeanor.”

Joan: “That’s such good news. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “That Brandon Arthur hasn’t been bothering you again, has he?”

Joan: “No, haven’t seen him.”

Endeavour: “That’s good. We’ve got to work on getting you a job. Possibly a new flat. Your friends may be nice, but the landlord probably won’t let you stay beyond a certain point.”

Joan: “I know. I’ve been thinking about that. Aren’t you due to find a new home, as well?”

Endeavour (pause): “Yes, as it stands.”

Joan: “Well. I don’t know anybody who will rent to unmarried-”

Endeavour (laughing nervously): “Don’t think about it.”

Joan: “Right.”

Endeavour: “Are you still going to that film festival?”

Joan: “Sure.”

Endeavour: “I hope I’m allowed in.”

Joan: “Allowed? I didn’t think we could keep you away.”

Endeavour: “All right, then. See you later.”

Joan: “Goodbye.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour grabs his coat.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(Endeavour and Jim arrive at the flat.)

Endeavour: “Oh, I’ll need you to drive me again.”

Jim: “But we just got in.”

Endeavour: “Nevertheless.”

Jim (sighing): “Where are we going?”

Endeavour: “Ms. Thursday’s place. I’ve got an album to return.”

Jim: “I’ll bet you do.”

Endeavour: “This one.” (He holds up the Supremes’ album he borrowed from Joan.) 

Jim: “Okay, get your coat back on.”

(They head back out to the car.)

(Cut to: Some minutes later. Joan is at her flat. Her roommates have not yet come home.)

(Tonight, she has packed up some things into boxes, as she anticipates having to move away soon. She takes a break from the work, sits on the couch, and drinks a glass of juice.)

(There is a knock on the door.)

Joan: “Who is it?” (She does not open it yet.)

(There is no answer.)

Joan: “C’mon, identify yourself.”

(Still no response.)

Joan: “For the last time-”

Brandon: “It’s me.”

(She pulls the door back along the lock chain.)

Joan: “What are you doing here?”

Brandon: “I just want to see you.”

Joan: “But I don’t want to see you. My friend told me you took the mail from my mailbox. You didn’t really find it in your box by mistake at all.”

Brandon: “That was just a mistake. I can explain.” (He pushes the door twice against the frame. Joan pushes back. Then Brandon blinks.) “Your friend?”

Joan: “Yes. He’s a policeman.”

Brandon: “Oh, is he?” 

Joan: “You have to leave. I don’t want you here.”

Brandon: “Are you sure about that?”

Joan: “Yes, I am. Morse and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. We’re a couple.”

Brandon: “I don’t believe you.”

Joan: “Please. I’m telling you now. You have to leave.”

(Brandon bends so that his shoulder is pressed against the door. He pulls back, and lams into it.)

(Cut to: Endeavour and Jim park and get out of the car.)

Jim: “Holy shit.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Jim: “I don’t believe it.”

Endeavour: “What?” 

Jim: “There’s a guy trying to break down Ms. Thursday’s door.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding.”

(Brandon hits the door several more times. From inside the flat, Joan shrieks.)

(Endeavour and Jim rush up. Endeavour grabs Brandon from behind by the shoulder.)

Endeavour: “That’s it for you!”

Brandon: “What are you doing?”

(He turns around and begins to grapple with Morse. Jim grabs Brandon from the other side.)

Jim: “You bastard! You’re in for it now!”

(The three men drop to the ground.)

Endeavour: “I’m with the police! You’re under arrest!”

Brandon: “Oh, yeah?”

Endeavour: “Yeah.” (Jim gets loose from the tangle and stands up. Endeavour stays flat over Brandon’s body.) “I’m arresting you on charges of attempted burglary and harassment. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." 

Brandon: “Ahh… you hurt me.”

Endeavour: “Where?”

Brandon: “My knee.”

Jim: “If you hadn’t been rolling around and fighting, the whole thing wouldn’t have happened.”

Brandon: “So you say.”

(Brandon and Morse stand up. Jim puts the cuffs on Brandon.)

Jim: “I’ll take him to the station for booking. I could use the overtime. Plus, I believe you’ve got to return something.”

Endeavour: “You sure?”

Jim: “Yes. Get the album out of the car.”

(They go back to the car. Endeavour takes out the album. Jim puts Brandon in the back seat. Jim drives away.)

(Endeavour bends down and touches his knees for a few seconds. Then he staggers to Joan’s door. He knocks.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

(In her flat, Joan is cowering on the couch. It takes her a moment to get to the door.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I believe I owe you this.” (He holds up her copy of ‘Where Did Our Love Go.’)

Joan: “Come on in.” (She opens the door, and shuts it after him.) “Good God, did you get him? I wasn’t even expecting you to be there.”

Endeavour: “Lucky coincidence. Jim was there too.” (He puts his coat on a stand next to the door.)

Joan: “Oh, good Lord. I’m so frightened.”

Endeavour: “Of course. Take a minute to relax.”

(Joan and he walk to the couch and sit down. Endeavour puts the album down on the table.)

Joan: “I can’t seem to catch a break. First I’m fired, now this.”

Endeavour: “Oh, that reminds me of something.” (He fiddles around inside his coat pocket, and finds a slip of paper. He hands it to her.)

Joan: “’Wanted: tutor for after-school hours. Contact Mackenzie Primary, 555-1807.’ That’s wonderful. I can finally teach.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “That guy out there – did you really catch him?”

Endeavour: “Jim and I did. I read him the caution and Jim took him back in the car.”

Joan: “Oh, God, thank you. I never thought I’d be free of him.”

Endeavour: “Let me get you a drink. Where do you keep the glasses?”

Joan: “Above the sink.”

(Endeavour walks to the kitchen. He finds a glass.)

Endeavour: “Do you want water?”

Joan: “Red wine, please.”

Endeavour: “You sure?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (Soon, he comes back with two glasses of wine.)

Joan: “To your health.”

Endeavour: “Yours too.”

(They touch glasses and drink.)

Joan: “I need to wind down. Oh, this week.”

Endeavour: “I’ll say.”

Joan: “Though I’m sure being a policeman is trying every week.”

Endeavour: “It can be.”

Joan: “Did you ever think about doing anything other than what you’re doing now?”

Endeavour: “Well, I was in the Army, but that seems a world away now.”

Joan: “Thank you for bringing back the album.” (She picks it up and puts it in her room. Then she goes back to the couch.) “What did you think of it?”

Endeavour: “Good harmonies.”

Joan: “Yeah.” 

Endeavour: “So, when Brandon knocked on your door, what did you tell him?”

Joan: “What you said to. That I already had a boyfriend.” (She points to him.)

Endeavour: “And do you?”

Joan (pause): “Well, do I?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Ah...”

Joan: “Well, I’m not going to force you, but if you still want to go to that movie festival-”

Endeavour: “I do.”

Joan: “Fine. We can ‘sort of’ be dating.”

Endeavour: “’Sort of?’”

Joan: “Yes, it means we both have nothing else to do and wind up going to the same places to enjoy ourselves.”

Endeavour: “I guess I can accept that.”

Joan: “Listen…”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “There’s been something I’ve been wanting to say.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “You know, when you asked me – that question – I should have – should have-”

(He tilts his head.)

Joan: “Told you something else.”

(Endeavour thinks for a minute. Then his eyes go wide.)

Endeavour (quietly): “Really?”

(Joan nods.)

(She gets up and goes to get another glass of wine. He follows her. Surprised, she pours two glasses.)

Endeavour: “Cheers.”

Joan: “Likewise.” (They clink glasses.) “You know, drinking right next to the bottle might not be such a good idea.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He smiles. They go back to the couch.) “Say, why not put on some music?”

Joan: “Hmm, okay.” (She gets up and turns on the stereo. She finds the classical station.)

Endeavour: “Nice.”

Joan: “Yeah.”

Endeavour: “I really should call the choir director. He’ll be wondering what’s happened to me.”

Joan: “Don’t you sing with, maybe, fifty people?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “I’ve never heard you sing.”

Endeavour: “Ah, someday.” (He blushes. He takes a drink.) “Did you really mean what you said before?” (He looks at her seriously.)

Joan (pause): “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Then by now, we would already be...”

Joan (pause): “Together.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(He looks at her intently.)

(She looks away, and sips her drink.)

Joan: “Wonder what that would be like.”

(She looks at him again.)

(He stares into her eyes.)

(He leans toward her. They kiss.)

(It lasts a few seconds.)

Joan: “Wow.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(She leans back, and drinks the last of her wine. He finishes his as well. They put their glasses down on the table.)

Joan: “We’ve known each other five years. Quite some time.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “That was only the second time you kissed me.”

Endeavour: “Ah, third. There was the time you were in the hospital. You weren’t awake at the time.”

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “We’ve never gone dancing or anything.”

Joan: “I suppose now that we’re ‘not dating,’ we could try sometime.”

Endeavour: “Yes, we could just wind up somewhere. At the same time.”

Joan: “I’d like that.”

Endeavour: “I’ll call you.”

Joan: “Sure. Next week?”

Endeavour: “All right.” (He smiles, and gets up. She gets up as well.)

(He reaches for his coat. He leans over to kiss her.)

(The kiss goes on for quite some seconds. He closes his eyes.)

Joan: “...Oh.”

Endeavour: “Oh.”

(He looks at her again, then waves, and walks out the door.)

(She looks at the door and smiles, for a few seconds. Then she turns and goes into her room.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(The next Monday. At the police station. Endeavour is at his desk.)

(A clerk comes around and hands out cards.)

Endeavour: “Oh, what is this?” (He opens it and reads.) “’You are cordially invited to the nuptials of Mr. George Fancy and Ms. Shirley Trewlove, at St. Robert’s Parish’ - and it’s two months from now. How sweet.” (He smiles.)

Jim: “What is?”

Endeavour: “This card.” (He holds it out.)

Jim: “I didn’t get one yet.” (He reads it.) “Yes! I’ll have to rent a tux.”

Endeavour: “Myself as well.”

Jim: “Say, where are you looking to move, next month?”

Endeavour: “I’ll be going to see some flats this weekend.” 

Jim: “That’s good. Let me know if you need help packing.”

(Supt. Bright walks into the room.)

Bright: “What’s with the smiles? I haven’t seen all of you this happy in weeks.”

Jim: “Fancy and Trewlove are tying the knot.”

Bright: “Splendid! I hope we all get invited.”

Jim: “They’re handing around the cards just now.”

Bright: “I guess by giving them out at work, he thought he’d save postage. Not a bad idea.”

Jim: “Yeah. I have to work on my speech for the little kid.”

Endeavour: “He’s not little. He’s twenty-five.”

Jim: “Littler than me.”

Endeavour: “That reminds me. I have to go see Mr. Thursday.” (He walks down to Thursday’s office.)

(The door is open, but he knocks anyway.)

Endeavour: “Afternoon, sir.”

Thursday: “Oh, hello. Need help with a case?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no, sir.” (He pulls the door shut behind him.) “If you have a minute...”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I would like to talk to you about your daughter.”

(Thursday pauses. He tilts his head.)

Thursday: “Oh?”

(Cut to: Some minutes later. Endeavour and Thursday walk out of the office. They head down the hall, toward the exit.)

Thursday: “Time for the traditional.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

(They walk out onto the street, and across it, to the pub. They take seats at a table. Thursday flags down a waiter.)

Thursday: “Two whiskeys, please. The good stuff.”

Waiter: “Glenfiddich okay?”

Thursday: “Yes, please.”

Waiter: “Right away, sir.” (He walks off to get the drinks.)

Endeavour: “I don’t know how I’m going to do it.”

Thursday: “Wait a minute.” (He takes out his wallet and removes a small coin-shaped medal.) “My mother gave me this before I got married.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He puts away the medal.) “I’ll give it back.”

Thursday: “Okay, son.”

(The waiter arrives with the drinks. Thursday pays and gives a tip.)

Waiter: “Thank you, sir.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour raises his glass. Thursday follows suit.)

Endeavour: “To-” (He pauses.)

Thursday: “To you and her.” (They drink.)

(They talk for some minutes, and enjoy some more rounds. Before long, they are in their cups.)

Endeavour: “George and Shirley are going to make a beautiful couple.”

Thursday: “So are you and her.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir. We’re not supposed to drink during working hours.”

Thursday: “Oh, everybody’s probably gone home by now. Let’s get going.”

(He and Endeavour get up and walk across the street again. Thursday opens the front door of the station.)

(Endeavour goes back to his desk and gets his coat. He walks out.)

(As his car is still in the shop, he starts to walk home.)

(On his way, he crosses the bus route. A hand waves to him, out the window. He tries to see, through the window, who it may be. Before he can quite make out the person’s face, the bus moves on.)

(At last, he makes it home. He puts away his coat as soon as he gets in.)

(Jim is nowhere to be seen. Endeavour walks into the kitchen.)

(There is a note on the fridge.)

Endeavour: “’Get started packing.’ Hmm.” (He crumples up the note and throws it in the trash.)

(He goes to his room and puts on a record. He sits down on the bed.)

(He picks up a magazine, ‘Telescope,’ and reads an article about the asteroid belt.)

Endeavour: “’Millions of rocks… all pelting around at a furious pace...’”

(His head nods in sleepiness. He is feeling the whiskey, and the general weariness of the end of the day.)

(He rubs the bridge of his nose, and goes to pick up the phone.)

(It rings for a long time. Then):

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. Looks like we’re both going to be homeless soon.”

Joan: “Ah, yes. We will. Did you find a new flat?”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll be moving in two weeks, regardless. I could use some help, when it’s time.” (He goes to his wallet and takes out the medal.)

Joan: “Well, if you want, I can come and help you pack things.”

Endeavour: “That would be good.” 

Joan: “I’ve asked my parents if I can move back for a little while. They said yes.”

Endeavour: “I told you.”

Joan: “You were right.”

Endeavour: “A unique occurrence.” 

(They both laugh.)

Endeavour: “Do you still need company at the film festival?”

Joan: “Well, somebody’s got to hold the popcorn.”

Endeavour: “While we’re not dating.”

Joan: “Of course.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’ll let you go now. Sleep well.”

Joan: “You too.” (She hangs up.)

(Endeavour slips out of his slacks and shirt. He turns off the stereo, and pulls the covers over himself. It is early to go to bed, but he quickly falls asleep.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(A week later. Endeavour is in the rental agent’s office. He is filling out papers for the new flat.)

Agent: “I’ll take your check for the deposit.”

Endeavour: “Here you go.” (He writes one out and hands it to the man.)

Agent: “I have every confidence this is going to clear. So, here’s your key. And a booklet of information.” (He hands these things to Morse.)

Endeavour: “Got it.”

Agent: “If you don’t have any more questions for me, you are free to go.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He gets up and leaves the office.)

(He has finally claimed his car from the shop. He drives back to his old flat.)

(Jim is there.)

Jim: “Hey, welcome. Did you sign up for the new place?”

Endeavour: “Yes. All paid for and everything.”

Jim: “First and last month’s rent?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Good. Best of luck.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He begins to pack all his things into boxes. In a few hours, he is done.)

Endeavour: “Well, might as well drive.”

Jim: “Can you do it all in one trip?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Well, goodbye then.” (He shakes Morse’s hand.) “We’re getting a new DC next month. Name of Robert Lewis. If he doesn’t have a place to stay already, I’ll ask him to stay here.”

Endeavour: “Good.” (He begins to load his boxes into the car.)

(When he is done, he waves to Jim one last time.)

Endeavour: “See you.”

Jim: “Goodbye.”

(Endeavour gets in the car and drives to the new flat.)

(It is empty but for a bed, a few chairs, and a refrigerator. He begins to bring in his new things.)

(Cut to: He is done. He has not unpacked most of his belongings, except for his clothing. He rubs his back and sits down on a chair.)

(He picks up the phone and calls Joan. It rings.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. How are you?”

Joan: “Oh, fine. Are you ready to go to the film festival? It’s tonight.”

Endeavour: “What time does it start?”

Joan: “Seven.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’ve got time. Can you come over on the bus? I’ll drive, once you get here.”

Joan: “What’s your address?”

Endeavour: “21 Blandon Street.”

Joan: “Sure. I’m on my way.”

Endeavour: “See you.” (He hangs up.)

(He goes to the medicine cabinet and gets some rubbing cream for his back. He puts it on.)

(Then, he changes into a suit. He straightens his tie in the mirror.)

(There is a knock on the door. He answers.)

Joan: “Well. Let me see this place you’ve got.”

(He steps back. She walks in. He shuts the door.)

Joan: “Wow, nice. Did you put this all together in one day?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Didn’t break anything yet.”

Joan: “Good.” (She sits down on the couch.) “We have a few minutes before we go.”

Endeavour: “Yes. There’s… something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(He goes to the kitchen and gets them both glasses of lemonade.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She sips.) “What did you want to talk about?”

Endeavour: “Ah… it’s – that time when you were with him. You know.”

Joan (frowning): “Oh.”

Endeavour: “See, I know you – lost the baby by the time you got to the hospital.”

Joan (nervously): “Yes.”

Endeavour: “And I know you didn’t slip and have an accident.”

(Joan pauses for a long time. Then:)

Joan: “Yes.” (She dips her chin a little and starts to cry.)

Endeavour: “Well. Did he push you?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She continues to cry.)

Endeavour: “Why didn’t you tell me the truth at the time?”

Joan: “I thought it was my fault.” 

Endeavour: “But we could have him behind bars by now.”

Joan: “And I would have been dragged through a trial. With all the humiliation that comes with it.”

(Now she covers her face with her hands. Endeavour realizes he has said something he shouldn’t have.)

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Joan (sarcastically): “Right.” (Her shoulders shake.)

Endeavour: “Ah – let me make a call.” (He goes to the phone, and dials Jim. It rings.)

Jim: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. I need you to do something for me.”

Jim: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Go get a warrant for Ray Morton. Remember him?”

Jim: “Yes. Unpleasant little creep.”

Endeavour: “Indeed. The charges should be battery and obtaining an illegal termination.”

Jim: “Oho. He did all that?”

Endeavour: “We’re sure of it.”

Jim: “Okay. I’ll do it. Son of a bitch should be off the street.”

Endeavour: “Indeed. Thanks for taking time.”

Jim: “No problem.” (He hangs up.)

(Endeavour gets some facial tissues for Joan.)

Joan (quietly): “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “See… what you said will be very useful. If we can get him to plead, you won’t have to go through a trial. He’ll never be able to hurt anybody again. We will save him from doing anything else to his wife and kids.”

(Joan nods slowly.)

Joan: “At the time, I didn’t care about them. I just wasn’t aware. Now...”

Endeavour: “Just relax. We’ll be going soon.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “This is a nice flat.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “The first movie is ‘Rififi.’”

Endeavour: “Should be good.”

Joan: “I’m buying the snacks.”

Endeavour: “I’ll get the tickets.”

Joan: “Well, let’s go.”

Endeavour: “As you wish.”

(They get up, and go to the car. Endeavour starts to drive.)

(In short order, they arrive at the theater. They walk up to the box office.)

Endeavour: “Hello. I’ll take two adults for ‘Rififi,’ please.”

Clerk: “Yes.” (Endeavour pays. The clerk hands him the ticket.)

(They walk inside, and go up to the concession stand.)

Joan: “Hello. I’d like two regular sodas, and a large popcorn.”

Clerk: “What sodas?”

Joan (to Endeavour): “Cola okay?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “And butter on the popcorn?”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

Clerk: “Fine.” (He prepares the order. Joan pays, and puts a couple of coins in the tip jar.)

(They go into the theater and take seats.)

Joan: “I wonder if we’ll… wind up holding hands in the popcorn.”

Endeavour: “We’ll see. Since we’re not dating, or anything.”

Joan (smiling): “Right.”

(Some minutes later, the theater gets crowded. A man walks to the front.)

Manager: “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our annual mystery film festival. Your first film will begin shortly. There will be an intermission before the second film. Please enjoy this introductory short film.”

(He leaves the front. The lights go down. The curtain parts. The short film begins. It’s a cartoon featuring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner.)

Endeavour: “Unusual choice, considering how serious the movie will be.”

(The coyote tries his usual schemes to trap the Road Runner. All of them fail. He ties a rocket to a balloon, puts a mine in a pond, and shoots him with a laser gun. The Road Runner dodges all these attempts.)

(Then, the cartoon is over. Two previews air. Both are for tomorrow’s movies in the festival.)

(At last, ‘Rififi’ begins.)

(Joan and Endeavour’s hands meet several times in the popcorn bucket. Finally, they give up, and hold hands.)

(The movie ends. Joan gets up.)

Joan: “I’m going to the restroom.”

Endeavour: “Me too.”

Joan: “Meet you back here.”

(They both walk out of the aisles.)

(When Joan comes back, she has a box of fruit chews with her.)

Joan: “Got something.”

Endeavour: “Great.” (He grabs the box and takes out several candies. He hands the box back to her.)

(The second movie begins.)

(Cut to: the movie over, they walk out of the theater.)

Endeavour: “That was good.”

Joan: “Yes, it was.”

Endeavour: “I’m too tired to go out dancing tonight.”

Joan: “Will you be too tired next week? Washing your hair?”

Endeavour: “Nah, I’ll just have to trim my beard.” (He strokes his chin.)

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “You don’t like it?”

Joan: “Well… Doesn’t it make you warm, in this hot weather?”

Endeavour: “No. You do.”

(Joan laughs.)

Endeavour: “I just realized, I don’t have any groceries at my house. Let’s pick up something.”

(They walk to the car and get in. He starts to drive.)

(They pull up at a restaurant.)

Endeavour: “I’m too tired to go in. Can you?”

Joan: “Yeah. What do you want?”

Endeavour: “Chicken.”

Joan: “I’ll get one too. Be right back.”

(In a few minutes, she comes out with two boxes of chicken lo mein. Endeavour has dozed off.)

Joan: “Hey, be careful there.”

Endeavour: “Oh, jimony. I’m all right.” (He rubs his eyes. Then he starts the car again.)

(He drives back to the new flat. They get out and go in.)

(Endeavour turns on the lights. They set the food down on the table. Joan also takes out two fizzy drinks from the bag.)

Endeavour: “To not dating.”

Joan: “Whatever this is.”

(They clink bottles, and begin to eat and drink.)

Joan: “This egg roll is good.”

Endeavour: “Yes. The chicken’s not bad.”

Joan: “I can see myself...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Joan: “You know, settling down in a few years.”

Endeavour: “That’s so morbid. Makes you sound like a plant.”

Joan: “Well, some plants grow for a very long time.”

Endeavour: “Any kids in your daydream?”

Joan: “Yes, two to start with.”

Endeavour: “Start with. Well, that’s going to require some extra effort.” (He holds up his arms, in a gymnast’s gesture.)

Joan: “Oh.” (She blushes.)

Endeavour: “I should get the groceries tomorrow.”

Joan: “A hidden side of the policeman’s exciting life.”

Endeavour: “You’d be surprised. I spend half the time typing out reports.”

Joan: “You know, one day they’ll have all that stuff on the computer.”

Endeavour: “Ha. It’ll never catch on.”

(They finish eating and get rid of the trash. Endeavour goes to his stereo and puts on some music.)

Joan: “Dance with me.”

Endeavour: “Right now? We – never have before.”

Joan: “Try it.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He holds out his hands. She goes to him.)

(They start with a slow two-step.)

Joan: “You see, it’s very simple.”

Endeavour: “Indeed.” (Pause) “Just out of curiosity, when I asked you the first time, why did you turn me down?”

Joan (frowning): “Well, I was pregnant with another man’s child. I had to go back and tell him.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, of course. I should have thought of that.”

Joan: “It’s all right.” (She dips her head for a minute, and sniffles.) “I wish I hadn’t gone back there. I could have – had the baby-” (Now she begins to cry in earnest.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He stops dancing.) “Don’t cry. Don’t cry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

Joan: “No, you’re all right.”

Endeavour: “This country still has a problem. They may not have accepted you having a baby by yourself.”

Joan: “I should have said yes to you. I know that now.” (She covers her eyes with her hands.)

Endeavour: “Here, sit down.” (He walks with her over to the couch.) “There, there.”

(Joan continues to cry for a couple minutes. He gets her some facial tissues. She blows her nose.)

(The phone rings. Endeavour picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Bill: “This is DS Landiff at the station. DS Strange said to tell you they just booked Morton in.”

Endeavour: “Thank God. Is Strange doing the report?”

Bill: “Yes. Said he’s glad to do it.”

Endeavour: “Thanks for calling. Do you need for me or Ms. Thursday to come in?”

Bill: “No, Morton’s crying his dumb arse off in the cell already. He’ll probably try to make a plea. If that happens, do you want me to call you?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I do. Thanks.”

Bill: “That’s all I have for now.”

Endeavour: “Bye, then.” (He hangs up.) “Great news. They picked up Ray. He’s in a cell already.”

Joan: “Oh, thank God.”

Endeavour (pause): “You’re not crying anymore?”

Joan: “No, now that I know he’s in jail.”

Endeavour: “He deserves it.”

(Joan nods.)

Endeavour: “Well, I’ve got one task to do before I turn in.” (He gets up and shuts off the stereo.) “By the way, you dance well.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Okay...” (He walks into his bedroom and turns on the light. He takes out the linens that will go on the bed.)

(He puts on the pillow cases with no trouble. However, when he tries to stretch the sheets over the mattress, it aggravates the pain in his back. He puts a hand on the small of his back.)

Endeavour: “Could you come in here a minute?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She walks in.) “What is it?”

Endeavour: “Could you help me with the-” (He gestures to the bed.)

Joan: “Oh, no. What is this?”

Endeavour: “Can you put the sheets on the bed? I promise, I’ll just watch.”

(She pauses, then:)

Joan: “Yes. Take a seat.”

(Endeavour sits on a chair at the side of the room. Joan picks up the sheets and puts them on the bed. In a few minutes, she is done.)

Joan: “There. Finished.”

Endeavour: “Good. Thank you. Can you look in the medicine cabinet and bring me a couple of aspirin?”

Joan: “Yes.” 

(She does so, and comes back in a minute.)

Joan: “Here you are.” (She hands him the aspirin and a small cup of water.) 

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes it and drinks.) “Ahh. That’ll feel better by the morning.”

Joan: “Maybe you should go to one of those massage parlors.”

Endeavour: “No, no telling what you could catch. From the air system, that is.”

Joan: “Yes.” (She blushes.)

Endeavour: “And the shamisen music.”

(She giggles.)

Joan: “I should be going by now.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He walks with her to the door.)

(He opens the door, to see that a heavy rain has kicked up, since they got to the apartment. Quickly, he shuts the door.)

Endeavour: “Crimony! I can’t send you out in that. Ah, did you give your parents a time you’d be coming home?”

Joan: “No, not specifically.”

Endeavour: “Right. Well, I don’t want your father to tan my hide, so – let’s go for it.”

(He picks up an umbrella and opens the door. Then he pops open the umbrella.)

Endeavour: “One, two, three, go!”

(They both run to the car. He helps her get in the passenger side, then runs to the driver’s side.)

(He shuts the umbrella as he gets in.)

Endeavour: “Whew. Now, let’s go.”

(He puts on the radio, and heads off, slowly.)

(The rain gets heavier as they go. Halfway to Joan’s home, he is forced to pull over. He shuts off the ignition.)

Endeavour: “We’ll have to wait this one out. Could be a few minutes.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(He takes a deep breath, and looks out the window.)

Joan: “I wish… I wish I had said yes to you before. I can’t help it.”

(He looks at her.)

Endeavour: “How do you know I don’t do awful things when I’m at home?”

Joan: “Like what?”

Endeavour: “Like walk around without any socks, to let my feet air out.”

Joan: “Oh, my.”

Endeavour: “Or leave the tea cups just lying around, so that they get big stains on them?”

Joan: “Oh, horror.”

Endeavour: “Or never clean the commode?”

Joan: “How would I know all this?”

Endeavour: “Well, I figured…”

(She arches an eyebrow.)

Endeavour: “That you’d be staying with me.”

Joan: “...Oh.”

Endeavour: “Well… we’ve still got some time to pass.”

Joan: “Do we?”

(They look at each other. Very slowly, they lean over and kiss.)

(It lasts for quite some time. They kiss again and again.)

(By the time he breaks it off, the rain has dwindled.)

Joan: “Wow.”

Endeavour: “We’d better get you home.”

(He drives again. In several minutes, they reach her parents’ house.)

(He walks her to the door.)

Endeavour: “Goodnight. I had a wonderful time.”

Joan: “Me too.”

(Quickly, he kisses her again. She smiles.)

Joan: “Goodnight.”

(Her mother comes to the door.)

Winifred: “Oh, hello, young man. Did you two have a good time?”

Endeavour: “Yes, ma’am. We saw two movies.”

Winifred: “Ah. And you must have just dealt with that rain. Did you want to come inside?”

Endeavour: “No, ma’am. I’ve got a new flat to attend to. And food shopping to do in the morning.”

Winifred: “Well, by all means, go home and get some sleep.”

Endeavour: “Goodnight, now.” (He waves and walks to his car. He drives off.)

(Joan walks into the house.)

Joan: “Where’s Dad?”

Winifred: “Asleep.”

Joan: “Then I’d better be, too.” (She puts away her coat and walks upstairs. Her mother follows.)

Winifred: “Goodnight, dear.” (They come to the door of Joan’s room. Her mother gives her a kiss on the cheek.)

Joan: “Goodnight, Mom.” (She goes into her room, and changes into a nightgown. She puts on warm socks, and gets underneath the covers.)

(For a while, she can’t get to sleep. She lies there, smiling.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(Two months later. The day of George and Shirley’s wedding.)

(Endeavour wakes up. He quickly takes a shower and gets into his tuxedo.)

(He gets in his car and drives to St. Robert’s Church.)

(There are many cars in the parking lot. He gets out and walks into the church.)

(It is beautifully decorated with flowers. The guests sit on both sides of the aisle.)

Usher: “Friend of the groom or the bridge?”

Endeavour: “The groom.”

(The usher indicates that he should sit on the left side of the church.)

(The groom comes to stand at the front of the church. He is dressed smartly. His best man, PC Scott Dornan, stands with him.)

(The organ player sounds a chord three times. The congregation looks around. The bride has come to the entranceway. She is stunning in her white dress.)

(The flower girl and the ring bearer, both children, begin to walk up the aisle. The girl throws the petals. Everyone smiles.)

(The priest comes to stand at the altar. The bride reaches the groom’s side.)

Priest: “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses...”

(The ceremony continues. The couple recite their vows and exchange rings.)

Priest: “And now, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

(They kiss. The congregation applauds.)

(When the service is finished, the couple walks back down the aisle. The congregation throws birdseed.)

(They get to the front steps. They stand and take pictures.)

(The guests walk out to their cars. They drive to the reception hall.)

(Endeavour lingers on the sidewalk until he sees Joan.)

Endeavour: “Beautiful day.”

Joan: “Yes, it is. I’m so happy for them.”

Endeavour: “I am too. Need a ride?”

Joan: “Okay. Mom, Dad, I’ll be driving with him.”

Win: “Okay, dear. See you at the hall.”

(Endeavour and Joan get in his car. He starts to drive.)

Joan: “So, it’s a department wedding. Wonder who will be next.”

Endeavour (pulling his ear): “Don’t know. It could be anyone. So, what did you pick for your dinner at the reception?”

Joan: “Fish.”

Endeavour: “I’ve got chicken.”

Joan: “Should be good. Do they have a band playing today, or just somebody playing records?”

Endeavour: “I think it’s a DJ.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(They reach the reception hall, and park. They walk in.)

(The line moves toward the waiter at the podium. Eventually, they reach him.)

Endeavour: “Hello, I’m with the groom’s friends.”

Joan: “So am I.”

Waiter: “All right, head this way, please.” (He gestures down the hallway.)

(They enter the large hall, and find their seats.)

Joan: “Beautiful set-up.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(Her parents sit down next to them.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Hi.”

Thursday (to Joan): “I’ve been wondering when we’ll see you at one of these whiz-bangs.”

Joan: “Ah, soon, I’m sure.”

Endeavour: “You never know.”

(A waiter comes around.)

Waiter: “Who’s chicken, who’s fish?”

(Everyone holds up their slips of paper with the food name. The waiter takes them all.)

Waiter: “Be back soon, folks.” (He walks away.)

(Another server comes by and fills everybody’s wine glass.)

Thursday: “A toast.”

(Everyone raises their glasses.)

Thursday: “To forever.”

Everyone: “Forever.” (They drink.)

Endeavour: “So, Sam couldn’t come?”

Winifred: “No, he’s still on base.” 

Joan (to Endeavour): “Did you save any of your pictures from the military?”

Endeavour: “I hardly let them take any.”

Joan: “Aww.”

Endeavour: “And you’re never going to see them, anyway.” (He smiles nervously, and sips his wine.)

Joan: “I’ll get you.” (She smiles and takes a drink.)

(A hall worker comes out and makes an announcement.)

Worker: “Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. George and Shirley Fancy!”

(The couple steps out onto the floor. Everyone applauds.)

(Then they take their seats at the table.)

(The food arrives. Everyone digs in.)

Thursday: “This is pretty good.”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Thursday: “Why don’t you ever make this?”

Winifred: “I can, if you want.”

Thursday: “Good.”

Joan: “Wonder why there aren’t any women detectives.”

Endeavour: “There will be, soon.”

Joan: “Oh, I applied at that primary school you told me about.”

Endeavour: “That’s great. Did you hear back from them?”

Joan: “No, not yet. I’m hoping soon.”

Endeavour: “We’ll see.”

Joan: “I hate having nothing to do.”

Endeavour: “I know they’ll take you.”

Joan: “Thanks.”

(Time passes. The crowd gets ready for the dance.)

(The couple walks onto the dance floor. The disc jockey starts with the record, ‘At Last,’ by Etta James. The two dance slowly.)

(The song ends. The crowd applauds. Shirley’s father steps out to dance with her.)

Thursday: “Who’s going to dance with ol’ George?”

Joan: “I will.” (She gets up and goes to the dance floor.)

Endeavour: “Hey!” (He watches as she walks.)

Joan: “Hello.” 

George: “Hi.”

Joan: “Care to dance?”

George: “Of course.”

(They start to dance slowly.)

Endeavour (to Win): “Well – how about it?” 

Thursday: “Just a minute-”

Winifred: “Don’t mind if I do.” (They step out onto the floor.)

(Thursday stands there and taps his foot.)

Endeavour: “Nice song.”

Winifred: “It’s okay if you don’t like it.”

Endeavour: “Who says I don’t?”

Winifred: “I can tell.”

Endeavour: “So… what’s your secret? You’ve been married almost thirty years.”

Winifred: “Don’t have one.”

Endeavour (looking puzzled): “You don’t – you don’t-”

Winifred: “I don’t much, really.”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Winifred: “Don’t worry.”

(In minutes, Shirley comes over to Endeavour.)

Shirley: “Change?”

Endeavour: “Certainly.”

(Winifred goes to dance with Thursday.)

(Minutes pass. The song changes again. Joan steps up to dance with Endeavour.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi.”

(They dance a slow waltz. He looks in her eyes, and smiles.)

Joan: “I was going to ask how you really feel about me. But it’s all right, I can tell.”

(He smirks.)

Endeavour: “Where do you want to go after this?”

Joan: “Home.”

Endeavour: “Oh, yours.”

Joan: “No, yours.”

(His eyes go wide.)

Endeavour: “Don’t know how I’m going to accomplish that. With your father right over there.”

Joan: “Are you afraid of my father? Of losing your job?”

Endeavour: “No.”

(Joan sighs.)

Joan: “It’s always the job. You and Dad are alike. Love your job more than you love people. No wonder you work so well together.”

Endeavour: “No. It’s not like that.”

(He looks in her eyes, with determination.)

(She looks at him, then dips her chin.)

Endeavour: “I’ll think of something.”

Joan: “Mm-hmm.”

(Time passes. The reception comes to an end.)

(Guests line up in front of the couple, to say goodbye.)

Joan: “I’m so happy for you.” (She shakes their hands and gives them a hug and a kiss.)

Endeavour: “Congratulations.”

George: “Thanks.” (He shakes hands.)

(Joan and Endeavour walk out onto the street.)

Endeavour: “There’s your father.” (He runs up to Thursday.) “Ah, Mr. Thursday, I have to take her home.”

Thursday: “Fine, lad, just beat the sunrise.” 

Endeavour: “See you.” (He turns and walks back to Joan.) “There, all done.”

Joan: “I can’t believe he let you.”

Endeavour: “I just said I’d take you home. And I will. Eventually.”

Joan (smirking): “Right, let’s go.”

(They walk to the car. He starts to drive.)

Endeavour: “I thought I’d get us something.”

(He pulls over at a bakery, and goes in. In a few minutes, he returns with two small boxes.)

Endeavour: “They gave me five pence off, because these are the last slices of the day.”

Joan: “Oh, good.”

(He drives to his flat. They get out and go in.)

(He puts the bags down on the table, and takes out the food. There are two pieces of cheesecake.)

Joan: “Oh, really!” 

Endeavour: “Which one do you want?”

Joan: “I’ll take the vanilla.”

Endeavour: “The chocolate’s for me, then.”

(They sit at the table and begin to eat.)

Joan: “This is very good. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “You’re welcome.”

Joan: “I can hear it’s raining again. Drat.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, ruins our chance to take a walk.”

Joan: “Oh, well.” (She bites the cake again.) “I’m a bit – ah, nervous.” 

Endeavour: “Oh? I know just the thing.” (He puts on one of his records.)

Joan: “Monteverdi. Nice.”

Endeavour: “You know it?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “I’m not uncultured.”

Endeavour: “Didn’t mean to imply that.”

Joan: “My stomach’s tied in knots. I hope I get that job as a tutor.”

Endeavour: “Yes, surely.”

Joan: “I’d like to go back to school and earn another degree. But, who knows how much time that would take? Also, a lot of schools still don’t allow women.”

Endeavour (worried): “Are you going to the States?”

Joan: “I don’t think so. Have to do some more research, I guess.”

(They finish the cake. Endeavour gets them two glasses of wine.)

(He goes to look out the front window. He takes a chair, and shortly, Joan does too.)

Joan: “It’s really wailing out there. What is it now, August? Wonder if it means we’ll be having heavy snow this winter.”

Endeavour: “Might be.” (He clears his throat.) “Ah, I want you – to tell me something.”

Joan: “All right.”

Endeavour: “What really happened when you were with Ray?”

(She looks down.)

Joan (very quietly): “Do you have to-”

Endeavour: “I think so.”

Joan (choking up): “All right.” (She takes a deep breath.) “In the beginning, he was interesting, he would take me out. I thought this was the beginning of a new life. That I could forget about that day in the bank. That I could stop feeling guilty.” (She pauses.)

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Joan: “There was freedom. There was sex. My rent was taken care of, at least in the beginning. Then, he began to hit me on a regular basis. Over anything. If the food wasn’t hot. If I was late taking out the dustbin.”

(Endeavour winces.)

Joan: “I think he was just looking for some time off from his wife.”

Endeavour: “Despicable.”

Joan: “God knows what he’s done to her.”

Endeavour: “Maybe with the sentencing, she’ll be able to move out. Take care of the kids.”

Joan: “I don’t know. This country is still so hard.” 

(Endeavour nods.)

Joan: “Ah, I tried to call her once, to let her know, but he found me, and – it wasn’t good.” (She shudders, and wipes her eyes.)

(Endeavour grimaces.)

Joan: “I went – I went to see you.”

(He draws back.)

Joan: “That was the day. So, I took the money from you, and I said I was going to do something better. Later, I took a pregnancy test, just to be sure. Positive.” (She takes a deep breath.) “I went back to tell him. He was already drunk. I don’t know why I didn’t see through all this. When Dad told me I was just a fancy piece, I should have listened.”

(Endeavour looks ashen.)

Joan: “That day you came to visit me. The earlier day. I’m sorry we didn’t – I just couldn’t-” (She is overcome for a minute.) “But I should have.” 

Endeavour: “Do you mean leave together, or-”

(He looks at her. She returns his gaze, then turns away.)

Endeavour: “If you had told me, maybe we could have arrested him a little earlier. That’s the most we could have gotten out of it. But don’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

Joan: “My life just fell apart a year or two ago. I thought it would be this magnificent change. That everything would be new and better. Was I ever wrong.”

Endeavour: “Don’t.” (He reaches out a hand to her shoulder.)

Joan: “Ah, he asked me what I wanted. I said I was pregnant, and any decent person would help me take care of it. He said, a lot earlier, that he wanted to marry me and get away from his wife. But now, he said he didn’t. That he didn’t want to help me with the baby at all. He dragged me down on the couch. I’m sure he would have raped me. But I pushed him away.”

(Endeavour’s eyes go wide.)

Joan: “I got up. He grabbed me from behind, and threw me to the ground. I fell on my stomach. I guess that is what caused me to miscarry.”

Endeavour (his mind reeling): “Go on.”

Joan: “I was afraid. I thought he would come back and kill me. I also didn’t want to be dragged through a trial. I just wanted to get on with my life. That is why I didn’t tell you the truth at the time.” (She hisses.) “And I missed – I missed the baby. Dear God, did I miss it.”

(She can’t help herself, and bursts into tears. He reaches out, and hugs her.)

Joan: “I wonder how he would look. Or she. My God.”

(The tears continue. Endeavour pats her on the back.)

Endeavour: “They’d be beautiful, like their mother.” (He shakes her gently, back and forth.) “Good God, what you’ve been through.”

Joan: “I don’t know, was it murder? Did he kill the baby?”

Endeavour: “No, no. It was a miscarriage. Shh. Don’t worry.”

Joan: “The baby.” (She sobs in earnest.)

Endeavour: “Shh, shh.” (He continues to pat her on the back.)

(After a few minutes, he gets up, and gets her some facial tissues.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “No problem.” (He looks out the window again.) “Still too much out there.”

Joan: “I don’t know how we’re going to get back to my house.”

Endeavour: “Well, maybe-” (He snaps his fingers.) “I have to call the station. It’ll take me a minute.”

Joan: “Fine.” 

(Endeavour crosses to the phone. He dials the station.)

Endeavour: “Hello, give me the sergeant’s desk.”

PC: “Certainly.” (He switches the call.)

Sergeant: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I need you to add another charge to the roster for Ray Morton.”

Sergeant: “That will require getting another warrant.”

Endeavour: “So be it. Another detective can ask the magistrate.”

Sergeant: “All right. What is the charge?”

Endeavour: “Attempted rape.”

Sergeant: “Against the same victim, yes?”

Endeavour: “Yes. The same person.”

Sergeant: “I’ll send that to the appropriate person. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up. He wipes his forehead.) “We may not be able to get him on all of these. But we’ll try.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She crosses to him and puts a hand on his cheek.) “I have to go. My father will kill me.”

Endeavour: “He said we had until sunrise.”

(They both smile.)

Joan: “I’ve got to...” (She trails off, and kisses him.)

(The kiss lasts several seconds. Then, somebody knocks on the door, and rings the doorbell. Endeavour breaks off the kiss.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn. I’ll be right back.”

(He rushes to the door.)

Endeavour: “What is it?”

(There’s a neighbor at the door. He is in his seventies, and wears a tam o’shanter, a blue coat, and gray pants.) 

Leon: “My name’s Leon. I live four flats away. Are you the policeman?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I’m not on duty right now.”

Leon: “Well, you knocked the lid off my dustbin.”

Endeavour (blinking): “I don’t remember doing that, sir.”

Leon: “Well, you did.”

Endeavour: “Could it have been a cat, or a squirrel, or something like that?”

Leon: “I’d really prefer you fix it.”

Endeavour: “Ah – I can do that.”

(It is still raining. Endeavour covers his head with one hand. He walks down to the other man’s bin, and picks up the lid. He jams it quite sternly over the top of the can.)

Endeavour: “There. That should help.” (He smiles, and covers his head again.)

Leon: “It had better. I don’t fancy the lid blowing off in the winter.”

Endeavour: “I hope it does not, sir.” (He smiles, and walks back to his flat. He shuts the door behind him.)

Joan: “How did you do?”

Endeavour: “It was not a cat, as far as he knows. But I sealed the lid, nonetheless.”

Joan: “I confess, I’ve been looking at your bookcases.”

Endeavour: “You sneak.”

Joan: “All you ever read is science, and languages, and history… You don’t even read Dickens.”

Endeavour: “I’m a scoundrel.”

Joan: “Well, the next time I’m at the library, I’ll get you something.”

Endeavour: “Thank you for caring about my long-neglected education.” (He smiles. Then:) “You know, I haven’t told many people about this. But I didn’t – ah, I didn’t finish up at university.”

Joan: “You’re kidding. You?” (She half-smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, it all went south for me when the girl I was engaged to broke it off.” (He sighs.)

Joan: “I’m sorry.” (She tilts her head.) “I think the rain stopped. I can go.”

Endeavour (smiling): “Don’t go.”

Joan: “I think I have to.”

Endeavour: “Don’t.”

(Slowly, she walks backwards, toward the door. She waves.)

Endeavour: “How will you get there?”

Joan: “Ah, I could find a phone box, call a taxi?” (She picks up her purse.)

Endeavour: “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll save you some money.”

(He walks with her out to the car. They get in.)

Endeavour: “Now.” (He starts the car. Then, he looks at her.)

(He leans over and kisses her.)

(His elbow leans on the steering wheel, and sets off the horn.)

(Both of them are startled.)

Endeavour: “Crimony, I’d better-”

(He spins the wheel and moves out onto the road.)

(Some minutes later, they arrive at the Thursdays’ house.)

Endeavour: “I wish you wouldn’t leave.”

Joan (softly): “Me neither.”

(They kiss, one last time for the night. Joan gets out.)

Joan: “Bye.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

(She waves, and walks in the house.)

(Endeavour drives away.)

(Cut to: Mrs. Thursday greets her daughter.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear.” (She kisses Joan on the cheek.) “I know it’s early yet, but I saved some clippings from the paper, so you could look at the prices. For a flat.”

Joan: “Thank you, Mom. I’ll look at them tomorrow.”

Winifred: “Oh, and somebody called to tell you, you got the job at the primary. They are offering it to you, and you can start soon.”

Joan: “Really? Oh, my God!” (She hugs her mother.)

Winifred: “Yes, I think you just have to call and talk to them in person, tomorrow. But they sounded like they were really impressed by your interview.”

Joan: “That’s just great. I have to remember to thank Morse. He’s the one who mentioned it to me.”

Winifred: “And your Dad and I have to remember to take you to dinner tomorrow, to celebrate.”

Joan: “All right, Mom. Thank you.”

(She walks upstairs. She takes out a nightgown from the dresser, and stops at the washroom.)

(Then Joan goes back in her room. There is moonlight coming through the blinds. She opens them a little bit more, and turns on the portable fan.)

(Lastly, she gets under the covers. She smiles, and gazes out the window.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(Next day, at the police station. Late in the shift. Endeavour is typing at his desk. Jim walks up.)

Jim: “What’cha doing?”

Endeavour: “A report on the Breckman case.”

Jim: “Guy who stole ostriches out of the London Zoo, and tried to open up a farm here?”

Endeavour: “I see you’ve read the paper.”

Jim: “I hope you get him. Guy’s crazy.” (He taps Endeavour’s desk.) “What’s that you got?” (He points to a small bag on Morse’s desk.)

Endeavour: “Oh, just something small.”

Jim: “Is it made of metal? Of wood? Or maybe, chocolate?”

Endeavour: “Ah, no comment.”

Jim: “So, it’s for her.”

Endeavour: “Who?”

(Jim glares at him, then walks back down the hall.)

(Endeavour goes back to typing.)

(Seconds later, Bright walks up.)

Bright: “Detective Sergeant.”

(He stops typing.)

Endeavour: “Good afternoon, sir.”

Bright: “Don’t get up. Are you taking that young woman home by bus?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me, sir?”

Bright: “Because a water main broke, close to the main drag, and they’re warning everybody not to use public transportation until it’s fixed.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take note of that, sir. I usually drive home.”

Bright: “Tell her I said hello.” (He walks back into his office.)

(Endeavour walks into the break room, to get some tea. WPC Norris is also there.)

Marisa: “What’s bothering you, sir?”

Endeavour: “Bothering?”

Marisa: “You look a little worried, is all.”

Endeavour: “Why would I be worried?”

Marisa: “Well, you’re a policeman, for one thing.” (She snorts.) “It’s obvious, you’re worried about a girl.”

Endeavour: “A gi-”

Marisa: “Who is she, do I know her?”

Endeavour: “I don’t think-”

Marisa: “Tell her I said hello.” (She wipes her hands on a paper towel, and walks out of the room.)

Endeavour (muttering): “What is it with people?” (He takes his tea and walks out into the hall.)

(He spends a moment eyeing some new art prints that the department has placed along the walls. He puts the teacup on his desk and heads over to Bright’s office.)

Endeavour: “Sir, what is this? The new art on the walls? Are we trying to comfort the criminals?”

Bright: “Criminals are not the only people who enter this building. There are the public, solicitors, service workers, all kinds of people. I might add, it’s also for the officers.”

Endeavour: “Want to lower my heart rate or something?” (He grins.)

Bright: “Yes, that’s exactly right.” 

Endeavour: “I’m not so sure that you should be concerned about people’s personal health, sir.”

Bright: “And why not? Do you not have a heartbeat?”

Endeavour: “I’m quite capable of taking care of myself, sir.”

Bright: “Heart disease is one of the leading causes of death, young man.”

Endeavour: “I’ll never get it. I’m thin.” (He smiles.)

Bright: “You watch yourself. In a few years, you may have cause to thank me.”

Endeavour (frowning slightly): “Fair enough, sir.” (He leaves the office.)

(Jim comes back, to get his coat.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Jim: “You watch it. If you keep saying hello to everyone, you may get a reputation.”

Endeavour: “For what?” (He smirks.)

Jim: “Being happy.”

Endeavour: “Well-”

Jim: “Now your car’s back, are you going home by yourself?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “Tell her I said hello.”

(Endeavour looks at Jim and rolls his eyes.)

(Jim walks out the door.)

(Endeavour gets his coat, takes the box, and walks out as well.)

(He gets in the car, and starts it up. He drives to a charity shop.)

(He gets out, and smiles as he looks at the shop door.)

(Minutes later, he comes out, with another small bag. He drives to his own flat.)

(He walks in, and puts away his coat. He sets up dinner, putting a baking tray in the oven. It’s for haddock.)

(As the fish roasts, he sits down next to the phone, and picks it up. He dials the Thursdays’ home.)

(It rings a few times.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Oh, hello, Mrs. Thursday. Is Ms. Thursday available?”

Winifred: “Let me see. Hold on a minute.” (She puts the phone on her shoulder, and calls out.) “Joan?” (After a moment:) “Yes, I think she’s here.” 

(Joan comes downstairs.)

(Winifred hands off the phone to her daughter.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi, it’s me.”

Joan: “Oh. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Fairly well. How’s yourself?”

Joan: “Well, I wanted to thank you. I got the job.”

Endeavour: “Excellent! Do you start tomorrow?”

Joan: “Next week.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m sure you’ll be perfect for them.”

Joan: “I don’t know about perfect. But at least I’ll have something to do, and a little money coming in.”

Endeavour: “As I said, perfect.”

Joan: “Oh, you. How did your day go at the station?”

Endeavour: “Eh, the usual. Pick up boring criminals and write about them.”

Joan: “Is that it? Paperwork all day?”

Endeavour: “Half of it, easily.”

Joan: “Wow. Seems like ‘hurry up and wait,’ like the military. First you chase the bad guys, then you fill out forms.”

Endeavour: “Yes, it does.” (He clears his throat.) “How would you like to – not go out with me again?”

Joan: “It depends. Where are we ‘not going’ to?”

Endeavour: “Ah, the modern art museum, and then the gardens?”

Joan: “Sounds wonderful! When can we not go there?”

Endeavour: “Tomorrow afternoon, if you want. It’s Friday. They’re letting me out a couple hours early.”

Joan: “Okay. Thanks.”

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

Joan: “See you.” (She hangs up.)

(He retrieves dinner from the oven and sets it on a plate. He eats in silence.)

(Then he gets up and goes to his room, where he puts on a record. He reads ‘Telescope’ magazine for a while, then sits there just staring into the distance.)

(At last, he gets up, takes a shower, and puts on pajamas. He gets into bed. But he can’t fall asleep; he grips the pillow, shoving it from side to side. At last, several hours later, he drifts off. He mumbles to himself in his sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(The next day, at the police station. Endeavour has reached his early end of shift. He gets up and puts on his coat, and walks to the parking lot.)

(He drives to the Thursdays’ home. Endeavour takes out the two small bags from the passenger side seat. He rings the doorbell.)

Winifred: “Hello. Welcome. Come in.”

Endeavour: “Afternoon, ma’am. Is Ms. Thursday at home?”

Winifred: “Yes. She helped me with the shopping today. I’ll get her.” (She walks into a back room, and brings out Joan.)

Joan: “Hello.” 

Endeavour: “Did you enjoy your little shopping trip?”

Joan: “Looks like you’ve hit the stores, too.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, can I sit down?”

Joan: “Certainly.” (She crosses to a chair at the side of the room, and he sits down next to her.)

(Winifred comes back, and hands them two root beers.)

Winifred: “Here you are.”

Joan: “Thanks, Mom.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “Well, I went to the school, to fill out my paperwork. They gave me an ID card today.”

Endeavour: “Let me see?”

(Joan gets up and walks upstairs, and takes her ID card out of her purse. She walks back downstairs.)

Joan: “Here.”

Endeavour: “Good photo.”

Joan: “Oh, you’re generous.”

(He hands it back.)

Endeavour: “It’s Friday, so I’m free the rest of the weekend.”

Joan: “Plenty of time for us to not do anything together.”

Endeavour: “Right.”

Joan: “Let me just write a note, to remind my Mom.” 

(She goes to the kitchen and writes her mother a note. She sticks it on the serviette dispenser.)

Joan: “Dad’s not home yet. I guess he’s working a full day at the station.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I spoke to him earlier.”

Joan: “He works too hard. Sometimes I’m afraid for him.”

Endeavour: “And me?” (He smiles a little.)

Joan: “Always you. Definitely you.”

(His eyebrows go up, as he is shocked by her statement.)

Joan: “So, the car?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(He brings with him the two bags, and walks with her out to the car. They get in.)

(He drives to the art museum first. It is starting to get crowded, on this last afternoon of the week.)

(They walk up to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Hello, two adults, please.”

Clerk: “Here you are. Thank you.” (She hands him two tickets. They walk through the admissions gate, and hand the tickets to the attendant.)

Endeavour: “This place opened only a few years ago. Town wasn’t nearly as exciting until then. Ah, what shall we see first?”

Joan: “The glass sculptures.”

Endeavour: “Very good.”

(They walk to the exhibit on glass. They are very surprised at the color and variety in the show.)

Joan: “My God, how do they do this? There are so many spikes on this piece.”

Endeavour: “Says an artist named Gareth Lamel did it.”

Joan: “Well, he’s very good.” (She reads the little explanatory card next to the sculpture.) “’Gareth was born in Wales, and has lived in Wales and Scotland.’ Hmm. Wonder how he came to our neck of the woods.”

Endeavour: “Perhaps they borrowed this piece from another museum.”

Joan: “Yes, that’s probably it.” 

(Without thinking, Joan puts her arm through his. She continues to walk through the gallery.)

Endeavour: “Ms. Thursday. Did you just take my arm?”

Joan: “Well, you know what they say.”

Endeavour: “What do they say?”

Joan: “Take a boy’s arm, and before you know it, you’ve got his – never mind.”

Endeavour: “I’ve never heard that saying...” (Nevertheless, he smiles, and continues to walk with her.)

Joan: “Oh, what was in those two bags you brought in the car? Are they model kits, or something? I always figured you for a model kit type of man.”

Endeavour: “Ah… you’ll see.”

(She walks over to another sculpture.)

Joan: “This one looks like a comet.”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s actually called ‘Comet Nine.’”

Joan: “I wonder if there was something in space called that.”

Endeavour: “Might be.”

(They continue to look at the art. It takes them some time to walk through the galleries.)

(Joan buys a booklet at the shop. Then the two of them walk out of the building.)

Joan: “The gardens, next?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(They get in the car. He drives to the gardens.)

(At the admission booth, Joan drops a few coins in the donation bin. The clerk gives them a map.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Clerk: “No problem.”

Endeavour: “Where to first?”

Joan: “Well, I figured you’d probably like the big trees.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(They walk down the path to the large trees.)

Endeavour: “Look, a bird.”

Joan: “With a nest?”

Endeavour: “Follow it...”

(They continue down the path. Suddenly, Joan sees a deer, off to one side.)

Joan: “Look!” (She points.) “Do we have a camera?”

Endeavour: “No!” (He smiles.)

(They watch the deer step through the trees. Soon, it walks into the bushes, and can’t be seen anymore.)

Endeavour: “I should put him under arrest.”

Joan: “Sneaking in without paying admission.”

(Endeavour laughs.)

(Next, they walk to the flowers area. Joan notices a small purple type.)

Joan: “Funny. They have all they need to live, in this tiny little space.”

Endeavour: “Beautiful.”

(He walks up close behind her, and takes her hand. She smiles.)

(Time passes. They walk down to the garden’s food concession, and get snacks and drinks.)

Endeavour: “What was your favorite thing you saw today?”

Joan: “Had to be the little purple flowers. What was yours?”

Endeavour: “The oaks.”

Joan: “I knew you’d like them.” (She tips a bag of almonds toward him.) “Want some?”

Endeavour: “No, thank you, I’ve got my own.” (He has a bag of crisps.) “These are...barbecue.”

Joan: “Where are we going?”

Endeavour: “After this? I figure I’d drop you home.”

Joan: “No. I mean us.” 

Endeavour: “Ah, ah-”

(She looks at him intently.)

Joan: “I would like to know.”

Endeavour: “Ah, that was – one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Um, I left some things in the car.”

Joan: “Things? What things?”

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(They get up and walk to the car. He reaches in, and takes out the two small boxes from their bags.)

Endeavour: “I got these for you. Here.” (He hands her the larger of the two bags.)

Joan: “What is this?” (She smiles, and opens the bag.)

(It is a candy assortment.)

Joan: “Very nice. Some chocolate, some nougat. Oh, thank you. And let’s see what this one is.”

(She opens it. It contains a black box.)

Joan: “Oh, what is this? Earrings? You didn’t have to. Now I have to think of something to get you.”

(She struggles to pry the box open. Endeavour just looks nervous. At last, Joan pries the box open.)

(She stares at the diamond ring.)

Joan: “Oh.” (She takes in a deep breath.) “It’s – it’s-”

Endeavour: “I can’t kneel. My left leg gets gamy, after that time I was – you know-”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “But I – I – I think that I can take care of you.” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “Oh.” (She sniffles back tears.) “It’s so beautiful.”

Endeavour: “Here.” (He takes it out of the box and slowly puts it on her finger.) 

Joan: “I will. Yes, I will.” (She laughs.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t even ask you yet.”

Joan: “But I want to.”

Endeavour: “Marry me?”

Joan: “Yes.” 

(They kiss.)

(A gardener, taking a break from his shift, walks up behind them. He stops a few feet away, and applauds.)

(Joan breaks off the kiss, and laughs.)

Endeavour: “I think we should get going.”

Joan: “Yes, let’s.”

(They get in the car, and drive off.)

(They drive to Endeavour’s flat. His hands are shaking as he shuts off the ignition.)

Endeavour: “All right.” (He and Joan get out of the car. They go up to the door.)

Joan: “Do you think we should tell my parents?”

Endeavour: “Yes, if you want.” (He opens the door. They go in.)

(He puts his coat, and hers, on a stand. He turns to speak to her.)

Endeavour: “Ah, let me put something on.” (He goes to his stereo and rummages through the records. He picks out “Vespers” by Rachmaninoff.) “Can I get you a drink, or something?”

Joan: “Yes, I need something to calm my nerves.”

Endeavour: “In a minute.” (He goes to the kitchen and gets some wine. He comes back with two glasses.) 

Joan: “Thank you.” (She sips her drink.)

“You nervous?” (He smiles.)

Joan (blushing): “Yes.” (She drains the wine glass. He does too. They both put their glasses on a side table.)

(They look at each other. He kisses her.)

(It goes slowly. She breaks it off.)

Joan: “My father-”

Endeavour: “I told him.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Really? You did?” (She blushes.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She leans in, about to kiss him again, when the phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Damn. I’ll get it.”

Joan: “You can say no.” (But, he gets to the phone first.)

Endeavour: “Hello?… But – you-” (He listens to the person on the other end of the line.) “Come on!” (He listens some more.) “Hey! That’s not-” (Pause) “All right. Thank you.” (He slams down the phone.) “I have to go. I’ve been called back to the station.”

Joan: “No!”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.” (He steps over to her and kisses her. He takes his coat.)

Joan: “Am I supposed to go home?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.”

Joan: “I’ll call a taxi.”

Endeavour: “Good. I’ll see you.”

(He walks out. She picks up the phone and dials.)

Joan: “Hello, Quick Taxi? I would like a ride, please.”

(She talks to the reservation clerk for a few minutes, then hangs up the phone. She takes her coat and her purse, locks the door behind her, and walks out.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Endeavour, nonplussed, walks into the station. He goes up to Nigel, the night manager, in the man’s office.)

Endeavour: “What was so important that I had to be called in after hours?”

Nigel: “Your help is needed on a case.”

Endeavour (agitated): “What is it?”

Nigel: “They approved of the extra charges for Ray Morton. They’d like you to sign the warrant. It’s your case.”

Endeavour: “Oh. That, I’ll be glad to do.” 

(Nigel hands him the paperwork form. Endeavour signs the bottom.)

Nigel: “And by the way, congratulations.”

Endeavour: “On what?”

Nigel: “Becoming engaged.”

(Endeavour draws back.)

Endeavour: “How did you know?”

Nigel: “A little birdie told me.”

Endeavour: “And would that little birdie be named Detective Chief Inspector Frederick Thursday?”

Nigel: “Not telling.”

Endeavour: “Come on!” 

Nigel: “No.”

Endeavour: “You have to-”

Nigel: “All right, it is.”

Endeavour: “I’ll have to have a talk with him.”

Nigel: “Are you going to invite anyone from the department?”

Endeavour: “Maybe.”

Nigel: “Thank you. I’ll be waiting for my card.”

Endeavour: “All right, can I go now?”

Nigel: “Yes. You may.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, sir.”

(He walks out.)

(He is exhausted, and stretches before he starts the car. He puts on the radio.)

(Eventually, he pulls up back at his flat. He goes inside.)

Endeavour: “Maybe I should get a dog...”

(He puts away his coat, goes into his room and removes everything but his boxers. Then he thinks of something, and picks up the phone. He calls Joan.)

(Luckily, she is the first person to answer.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hi, how are you?”

Joan: “Pretty good. I told Mom and Dad. They were very happy for me. Mom was a little surprised.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “Yeah, she said she’ll have to help me find a dress. And some flowers. Then there’s the catering.”

Endeavour: “I was hoping for something small.”

Joan: “Dad too. Just the entire department.”

Endeavour: “Oh dear.”

Joan: “Don’t worry. I’m sure it will be fine. I’m more worried about the dress.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “You know, a woman’s first supposed to try her mother’s dress.”

Endeavour: “Well, you and your mother are almost of a size.”

Joan: “Thank you. Are you wearing socks?”

Endeavour: “Ah, what?”

Joan: “Socks. Do you still have them on?”

Endeavour: “Um, no.”

Joan: “Can you pinch your toes?”

Endeavour: “Yeah.” (He grips his feet, one at a time, and gently massages them.) 

Joan: “The reason is, I saw you walking funny in your shoes this afternoon. Didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Endeavour: “Oh, that’s kind of you. Did you like the candy?”

Joan: “Yes. I adored the nougat.”

Endeavour: “I’m glad.”

Joan: “When I start work, I’ll show the ring off to the girls at the office.”

Endeavour: “Bet you’ll get a lunch out of it.”

Joan: “Maybe. So, do you want a church or a courthouse wedding?”

Endeavour: “Church, actually.”

Joan: “Really? I figured you’d say courthouse.”

Endeavour: “Well, I was brought up in two churches. I want it to be proper.”

Joan: “Thank you. I think it really will.”

Endeavour: “Did you order any flowers yet?”

Joan: “No, not yet.”

Endeavour: “I think I know someone in the department who can cut us a break.”

Joan: “Oh, that’s good.”

Endeavour: “Always nice to save a little.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “So… I was going to ask you...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “Anything.”

Joan: “Do you want kids?”

Endeavour: “Oh, one or two should be a nice start.”

Joan: “Really?” (She smiles.) “I do too. Can you think of names?”

Endeavour: “Ah, Nicholas for a boy, Elinor for a girl.”

Joan: “Sounds good to me.”

Endeavour: “Aww, you’re a pushover.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “For you, anything.”

(He pauses.)

Endeavour: “Did you want to get the license on Monday?”

Joan: “That would be good. I’ll come see you after work. You may want to call the church.”

Endeavour: “Fine. Well, I’d better let you go. Think of me.”

Joan: “Yes. Goodnight.”

(He hangs up.)

(He gets under the covers, and puts one arm above his head, the other hand on his chest. He smiles, as he waits to get to sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Two months later. It’s windy and cold. At the station, Endeavour gets up and puts on his coat and scarf.)

Jim: “Oxford United, man?” (He points to the neck.)

Endeavour: “It was a present.”

Jim: “From her?”

(Endeavour rolls his eyes.)

Jim: “Have a good weekend.”

Endeavour: “You as well.”

(Endeavour walks out to his car. He drives off.)

(He drives to his flat. He picks up the mail and walks in.)

Endeavour (murmuring): “I really should get a dog.”

(He sits in front of the TV. Unintentionally, he drifts off to sleep.)

(The ringing of the phone wakes him up.)

Endeavour (snorting): “Oh! Oh.” (He picks it up.)

Joan: “Hello. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Well enough. And you?”

Joan: “All right. The job at the primary is excellent.”

Endeavour: “Good to hear it. I knew you would get the job someday.”

Joan: “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “Well, I have something planned.”

Joan: “Oh? You don’t usually plan things.”

Endeavour: “You can come, if you want.”

Joan: “Really? Where are we going?”

Endeavour: “You’ll see.” (He smiles.) “I may be sending you something in the mail tomorrow.”

Joan: “You never cease to amaze me. Is it a costume party or something?”

Endeavour: “Ah, might be.”

Joan: “Ooh! I like those. Haven’t been to one in a long time.”

Endeavour: “Oh, something else. I’ve enrolled back at the university.”

Joan: “What? Oh, that’s terrific. I’m so proud of you. Are you going to classes at night?”

Endeavour: “Nights and weekends.”

Joan: “Congratulations. Are you reading the same subject?”

Endeavour: “Yes. One of the administrators said he’d accept most of my credits.”

Joan: “That’s amazing. I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Endeavour: “You don’t quite have to do * that *.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “I’m serious. I’ll come over right now.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “Yes, really.”

Endeavour: “Are you coming by bus?”

Joan: “Yes. Give me half an hour.”

Endeavour: “Okay, then. I’ll see you.”

Joan: “See you.” (She hangs up.)

(He goes into the washroom, where he cleans his face and uses aftershave. He spends a long time looking at his face in the mirror.)

Endeavour: “Maybe I finally am getting old.”

(He sits down to wait in the living room. He listens to the radio.)

(After a while, the doorbell rings. He answers it.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.” (He kisses her. They smile at each other, for a moment.) “Come in.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She walks in, and sits on a chair.)

Endeavour: “So!” 

Joan: “So, where do you want to go to eat?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Ah, haven’t thought of a place yet.”

Joan: “Well, what do you feel like?”

Endeavour: “Ah… I don’t know.”

Joan: “Asian food?”

Endeavour: “Hmm...”

Joan: “Do you have a phone book?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Wait a minute.” (He gets the book, and flips through it.) “Ah, Sherry’s?”

Joan: “Great. Let’s go.”

Endeavour: “We’ll take my car.”

(They walk out to it, and get in.)

(Endeavour drives until they reach the block with Sherry’s. It’s a small restaurant, decorated mostly in white, with little lamps on every table.)

Joan: “This is very nice.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Have you eaten here before?”

Endeavour: “A couple of times.”

Joan: “What do you recommend?”

Endeavour: “The scallops.”

Joan: “Hmm. We’ll see.”

(A waiter comes up to them.)

Waiter: “Hello, table for two?”

Joan: “Yes, please.”

Waiter: “Right this way.” (He leads them to a table.) “What can I get you to drink?”

Joan: “White wine, please.”

Waiter: “Yes. And you, sir?”

Endeavour: “The same.”

Waiter: “Very good. Here are some menus. I’ll be right back to take your order.” (He walks off.)

(Endeavour notices that Joan looks a little glum.)

Endeavour: “Something wrong?”

Joan: “It’s nothing.”

Endeavour: “Come on. I want to know.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Well-” (She trails off, muttering to herself.)

Endeavour: “Tick, tock, tick, tock...”

Joan: “It’s like this.” (She looks away from him slightly, and puts her head on one hand.) “When you saved Ray from being beaten by my Dad-” (She gulps, and there are tears in her eyes.)

Endeavour: “...Yes?”

Joan: “You – you made it possible for him to do what he did to me.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He tilts his head.)

(Joan cries, and covers her lips with one hand.)

Joan: “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say that.”

(Endeavour looks very off-put.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t think about that.”

Joan: “I don’t know what you would have charged him with, that day. Maybe I would have had to go to court, to give evidence. But I can’t help thinking-” (Again, she starts to cry, and covers her face.)

(The waiter arrives, with the glasses. He sets them down.)

Waiter: “Are you all right?”

Joan: “Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Waiter: “You sure?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Waiter: “All right. What would you like to order?”

Joan: “Ah, I’ll have the steak, please.”

Waiter: “Certainly. And the gentleman?”

Endeavour: “Poached sea bass.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He takes the menus, and walks away.)

Joan: “Ah...” (She drains most of her wine glass at one go.)

Endeavour: “I’m terribly sorry. I wish we had charged him with battery that day.”

Joan (quietly): “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Ah, did your friends at work like the ring?”

Joan: “Oh yes, they did. Susana and Nell took me to lunch. You should have seen how jealous they were.”

Endeavour: “Not hitched yet, are they?”

Joan: “No, but they’re looking.”

Endeavour: “Well, maybe you can invite them. I hear receptions are good luck for that sort of thing.”

Joan: “What piece of music is this?”

Endeavour: “Let me see, it’s-” (He tilts his head slightly.) “Ah, it’ll come to me.” (He snaps his fingers.) “’Feuersnot,’ by Richard Strauss.”

Joan: “You know what it’s about?” (She winks.)

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.” (He lowers his chin, and blushes.)

(Time passes. Eventually, the waiter brings their food, and walks away. Endeavour takes a bite of his fish.)

Endeavour (scowling a bit): “Ah, this isn’t poached...”

Joan: “Oh, do you want me to have them take it back?”

Endeavour (thinking for a minute): “No, I’ll finish it.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Endeavour: “How’s yours?”

Joan: “It’s good.”

(They eat for a while.)

Endeavour: “Does your Mom mind you being back at home for a while?”

Joan: “No. She’s been giving me listings of flats from the paper.”

Endeavour: “Well, that’s good of her, but we won’t need it.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Oh.” (She blushes.) “You want me to, ah, live in your flat?”

Endeavour: “It’ll be a little close, but yes, that’s what I thought.”

Joan: “Well! Ah, when can I get my things together?”

Endeavour: “We’ll think about that later.”

Joan: “Unpreparedness. I like that.”

(Time goes by. They eat and drink, until they are finished. The waiter comes to take away their plates.)

Waiter: “How was everything?”

Joan: “Superb. I’ll take the check, please.”

(He brings the check. Joan pays and leaves a tip.)

(The couple get up and walk out. They stroll along the sidewalk.)

Joan: “Nice night.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “Is that Cassiopeia?” (She points to the sky.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “And she is holding… a palm leaf?”

Endeavour: “That’s the story.”

Joan: “And there’s Athena.”

Endeavour: “No, that one’s Cepheus.”

Joan: “You’re kidding, no stars for Athena?”

Endeavour: “Well, she was a goddess, that must have been fun enough.”

Joan: “The goddess of wisdom… she never settled down and had children. I hope I do better than her.”

Endeavour: “I’ll do my best to help.”

(Joan blushes.)

(They continue to walk down the block. In moments, they see a couple of teenagers walking past. One of them picks up a rock and throws it at Joan. He misses.)

Endeavour (furious): “Hey, come back here!” 

(The boys quickly turn and run. They are laughing.)

Joan: “Oh, my God!”

Endeavour: “Are you all right?”

Joan: “Yeah, I’m all right. He didn’t hit me.”

Endeavour: “My God. You sure?” (He brushes through her hair, looking for a mark.)

Joan: “Yes, I’ll be all right. It’s just a scare.”

Endeavour (fuming): “Jackasses. In Oxford!”

Joan: “You know, if everyone behaved better… you’d be out of a job.”

Endeavour: “But I’d be glad to be.” (He hugs her, and kisses her on the head. He holds her for a few seconds, and pats her on the back.) “Stick close to me.”

Joan: “Always.” (She takes a deep breath.) “Do you want to phone it in?”

Endeavour: “Did you get a good look at them?”

Joan: “Two nineteen-year-olds, up to no good.”

Endeavour: “That’s an awful lot of people in this country. I’m sorry, we’ll have to go home.”

Joan: “I can live with that.”

(Cut to: They drive up to the Thursdays’ house. For a few minutes, they sit and hold hands. He smiles at her.)

(He kisses her. It lasts for some seconds. She breaks it off.)

Joan: “See you.”

Endeavour: “Yeah, see you.” (He waves, and drives away.)

(Joan walks in the house. Her mother greets her.)

Winifred: “Hi, dear.” (She kisses her daughter on the cheek.) “How was your evening?”

Joan: “Well, we had a lovely dinner, but a man threw a rock at me.”

Winifred: “No! Did Morse arrest him?”

Joan: “No, I didn’t see them for long enough to make a description.”

Winifred: “Damn shame. I bet they’ll be behind bars, someday.”

Joan: “Undoubtedly.”

Winifred: “Want some ice cream?”

Joan: “Yeah, sure.”

(Winifred fixes little bowls of chocolate ice cream, with rainbow sprinkles. The two women sit on the couch and watch TV.)

Joan: “How’s Dad?”

Winifred: “He’ll be back any second. He was just taking a walk.”

(Shortly, Fred walks in.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Hello.”

Thursday: “How was your little expedition, Joan?”

Joan: “We were fine, we went to dinner, but afterward, we took a walk – and someone chucked a rock at me.”

Thursday: “You are kidding me!”

Joan: “I’m afraid it’s true.”

Thursday: “Did Morse call it in?”

Joan: “No, I didn’t get a good enough look at the people. It only took a few seconds.”

Thursday: “Were you hurt?”

Joan: “No, Dad. I’m okay.” 

(He goes to her and gives her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.)

Thursday: “You stay aware, now.”

Joan: “I will.”

Thursday: “Goodnight, now.”

Winifred: “I’ll be upstairs soon.”

Thursday: “See you.” (He walks upstairs.)

Winifred: “When are you going to bed?”

Joan: “A few minutes, Mom.”

Winifred: “Hard to believe that in a few weeks, I won’t be seeing you anymore.”

Joan: “Oh, Mom, you’ll see me all the time!” (She laughs.)

Winifred: “Did you have any… questions?” (She smiles.)

Joan: “Ah, I think I know some.” (She chuckles.)

Winifred: “I guess you’ll learn by experience. Some things, no one can prepare you for.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Winifred: “You can always come back here if you need to.”

Joan: “Ah, okay.”

Winifred: “I guess I’ll be hearing from him, too. Well, I don’t know. But he can.”

Joan: “Mm-hmm.”

Winifred: “Have either of you thought about a honeymoon?”

Joan: “No, he hasn’t talked about it.”

Winifred: “Do you need money?”

Joan: “I think we’ll do all right.”

Winifred: “When it comes time to buy a house, we may have to help you with a loan.”

Joan: “Mom, we didn’t even think about that.”

Winifred: “Well, I know you’ll be on a budget.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Winifred: “And you’ll probably stay in his flat for a while.”

Joan: “Yes. You and Dad are welcome at any time. Well, almost any time.”

(They laugh.)

Winifred: “There’s so much I’d like to talk to you about. Your father and I have been married twenty-eight years now, and it feels longer.” (She smiles,)

Joan: “Uh, Mom...” (Joan smiles a little uncomfortably. Then:) “Good grief, Mom, was I born out of wedlock?”

Winifred: “Ah-”

Joan: “Get my birth certificate. Please. And your wedding license.”

Winifred: “I don’t even keep those documents handy. They might be in the file box, but it’s going to take a while.”

Joan: “Please, find them?”

Winifred: “I – I can’t guarantee anything.”

Joan: “Mom… what are you saying? When was Sam born? He was born after me, right?”

Winifred: “By a few years, yes.”

(Joan crosses herself.)

Joan: “Why did you and Dad stay together, if you had me before-”

Winifred: “Please, don’t speculate.” (She crosses her arms and stares at Joan.)

(Joan looks frightened and sad. She does not know what to do.)

Winifred: “They’re not going to come to the house and kill you.”

(Joan’s lower lip trembles.)

Winifred: “Oh, come on. Aren’t you an adult? Haven’t you been in the world?”

(Still, Joan just stares.)

Winifred: “All right. I’m going to bed. See you later.” (She crosses to her daughter and kisses her on the head.) “Don’t wait too long to go to bed.” (She walks upstairs.)

(Joan sits there and thinks for a bit longer. Then she goes to the kitchen and comes back with milk, and chocolate chop biscuits.)

(She watches TV for a while. She picks a documentary about submarines.)

Narrator: “Slowly, they sink into the deep waters.” (Footage shows a World War Two submarine submerging in the ocean.)

(After a while, the phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “How are you doing?”

Joan: “Well, I just found out something pretty important.”

Endeavour: “Ah, really?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She sounds very down.)

Endeavour: “Well, what is it? Tell me!” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Ah...” (She sniffles.) “I just found out that I’m a little older than I thought I was.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “My parents… my parents...” (Pause)

Endeavour: “Go on.” (He waits, then:) “Did they make a mistake on your birth certificate? Did they type the wrong year?”

Joan: “Well, my mother has let on that I might not be legitimate.”

Endeavour: “Good God.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “I asked her if she could produce her marriage license and my birth certificate. She wavered. She said it would take a while. Then she told me not to worry.”

Endeavour: “Is that so bad?”

Joan: “She said she and Dad had been married twenty-eight years.”

Endeavour (thinks for a minute, then): “Oh...”

Joan: “I didn’t know it, and it was sitting right in front of me.”

Endeavour: “Well, it still doesn’t change the fact that they love you.”

Joan: “I don’t know. It feels strange.”

Endeavour: “They did stick together. That counts for something.”

Joan: “Who knows?”

Endeavour: “I’m sure this is, ah, a big shock for you.”

Joan: “To say the least.”

Endeavour: “Did you talk to Sam yet?”

Joan: “No. I should call.”

Endeavour: “Maybe put that off ‘til tomorrow.”

Joan: “Really? You think I should?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Got a big day ahead of you.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Uh, yes, you – could look at it that way.”

Joan: “I don’t know how I’m going to get any sleep.”

Endeavour: “Try to. Maybe take some medicine. But not too much.”

(Joan smiles a little.)

Endeavour: “Don’t want you to get loopy now.”

Joan: “Oh, you.”

(They laugh.)

Endeavour: “Just, ah, try not to worry.”

Joan: “It’s hard not to.”

Endeavour (trying to cheer her up): “What’s there to worry about?”

Joan: “Maybe I won’t be allowed to keep my job. Maybe we won’t make it.”

Endeavour: “Oh, stop! I can work more hours.”

Joan: “They’re already running you into the ground.”

Endeavour: “I can take some time off.”

Joan (snorting): “You, huh?”

Endeavour: “First time for everything.”

Joan: “Ha, that brings back memories.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “Ray – ah, he, ah, was my first.”

(Endeavour is shocked. He can’t say anything for a long moment.)

Joan (softly): “Bet I surprised you.”

Endeavour: “Ah, I don’t know.”

Joan: “Well. Either it will get better, or it won’t.”

Endeavour: “Don’t say that.”

Joan: “I wish – I wish I could-” (She chokes up, and stops.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Go back and-” (She stops again.)

Endeavour: “That’ll never work. Don’t waste time like that.”

(She takes a deep breath.)

Joan: “I still can’t help thinking-”

Endeavour: “About what?”

Joan: “How happy you were.”

Endeavour: “When was that? I’d like to know.” (He laughs.)

Joan: “When the other one was here. You know.”

Endeavour: “No, who do you mean?”

Joan: “Claudine. Now, I worry you’re going to get a letter, or open up a newspaper, and see one of her photos, and she’s going to win a prize or something – and that’ll be it.”

Endeavour: “What do you mean? I fell in love with her, but she didn’t really love me back. She just used me for a bit of fun.”

(Joan sniffles.)

Joan: “You were in love with her. That’s all I can hear.”

Endeavour: “She’s not in my life. She wanted to go. You stayed here. That’s important.” (He clears his throat.) “I’m not proud of everything I’ve ever done. I’ve done some things in my life that I don’t think I’ll tell the grandchildren. But there is one thing I wouldn’t mind being for the rest of my life.”

Joan: “That is what?”

Endeavour: “Yours.”

(Joan smiles, and sniffles.)

Joan: “R-really? Listen to how needy I sound.” (She smiles faintly.)

Endeavour: “Not at all. You said you didn’t want my pity. But what if we had something else?”

Joan (pause): “Which is…?”

Endeavour: “Love.”

Joan (smiling): “Then yes, I will stay with you.” 

(Endeavour beams.)

Joan: “By the way, where is the hall where we’re having the costume party?”

Endeavour: “1000 Beam Street. It’s across the street from the post office. Doors open at noon.”

Joan: “I think I know where it is.” (She goes to look for the day’s mail, and finds a package on the table.) “Oh, I got the mail. Is that the costume I’m supposed to wear?”

Endeavour: “It is indeed.”

Joan: “Okay. I’ll be sure to wear it. Who else is going? What are we eating?”

Endeavour: “Ah, some of my fellow officers will be there. And some friends of the family. Your parents are going to be there. As for the food, I think you get a choice of fish or beef.”

Joan: “Good, good! I think it will be a lot of fun. Oh – what are you dressing as?”

Endeavour: “You’ll see. Oh, DC Strange is going as a pirate. Mr. Bright told me what his costume would be, and I can’t think of it just now. His wife is coming, too.”

Joan: “So, I’ll finally get to meet her.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Well, I’ll let you finally get to sleep.”

Joan: “Thank you. Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “Think of me.”

Joan: “I will.” 

Endeavour: “Bye now.”

Joan: “Bye.” (She hangs up.)

(She stretches and yawns. Then she gets up and gets a glass of water. She drinks it, picks up the package she got in the mail, and goes to her room. Here, she changes into a pair of pajamas.)

(Joan puts on the light and the radio for a while. She listens to a Motown station. Then, she looks at the mail pack. It is slightly rectangular, and made out of simple light brown paper wrapping. The item is soft, reflecting the fabric it contains inside. She notes the addresses.)

(Joan takes a corner of the tape which wraps the item, and prepares to rip it. Then she smiles, and stops. She decides to save the item for tomorrow, and places it on a side table.)

(She goes to sleep.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(The next morning. Joan gets up. She takes a shower, and comes out in a bathrobe. She goes back out to her bedroom, and picks up the small packet. She unwraps it.)

(It’s a beautiful wedding dress.)

Joan: “Hmm. This is interesting.” (She holds it up in front of herself. It looks like a good fit.) “Guess we’re practicing for the real thing.” 

(She puts on the dress, holds the veil in her hand, and takes her purse. She sits down next to the phone, and calls a taxi.)

Joan: “Hello, Swift Taxi Service? I’d like a ride down to 1000 Beam Street.” 

(She completes the call, then goes to stand out on the sidewalk.)

(The taxi picks her up, and takes her to the destination. She pays and leaves a tip.)

(She gets out and looks around. Some of her friends are milling around on the sidewalk as well.)

Joan: “Hi, Renee. Hi, Sally.”

Renee: “Hello. So nice to see you.”

Sally: “Yes, good to see you again.”

Joan: “Have you two managed to find work again? I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

Renee: “Oh yes, we’ve both got jobs. Sally works at a liquor company, doing billing for the export department, and I work a couple blocks away, at a corner store. We meet all the time for lunch.”

Joan: “That’s wonderful. I’ll have to invite you to dinner, when this is all over.”

Sally: “Sure.”

(Another car pulls up. Susana and Nell get out.)

Susana: “Hi there.”

Joan: “Hello, you two.” (She sees they are wearing normal dresses.) “Did you forget this was a costume party?”

Nell: “Uh, yeah. We did. Sorry.”

Joan: “Oh, that’s okay. I’m sure the food and the music will make us all forget.”

(More cars pull up. People get out.)

Joan: “Look at everyone. They’re dressed so...”

(She notices that none of the guests are wearing costumes.)

Joan: “Nicely. But nothing costume-y.”

Susana: “Yes.”

(Joan looks up and down the block. She notices that just down from the 1000 address, there is a church. Most of the cars are parking there.)

Joan: “Hmm. Curious, that.”

(She gazes for a while at the customers going in and out of the post office, across the street. Then she looks at the 1000 address itself. It is not a dance hall; it is an auto repair shop.)

Joan: “Hmm. It’s not like Morse to get these things wrong.”

(She notices a priest and a deacon walk out onto the front steps of the church. For a moment, they talk to a ginger-haired policeman, and a brown-haired older man. Joan squints. They look, perhaps, like Morse and her father.)

Joan: “Hey, what’s-”

(She faces her friend Susana.)

Joan: “Why, this isn’t a costume party at all!” 

(Joan’s face turns white. She puts a hand to her lips.)

(Susana blushes and smiles.)

Susana: “The gig is up.”

Joan: “Oh my...”

(Renee taps Joan on the arm.)

Renee: “Cheers, kid. Have a good one.”

(Joan tears up.)

Susana: “You’ll be all right.”

Renee: “Yeah, you’ll be fine.”

(They hug her in turn.)

Joan: “Should we walk to the church?”

Renee: “Yes.”

Joan: “Which one of you is going to be my maid of honor?”

Susana: “I will.”

Joan: “Right, then. Let’s walk.”

(They walk down to the church. The sign says ‘St. Alfred’s Church.’)

(The people standing on the steps are indeed Morse and Ms. Thursday’s father. Joan’s mother has now joined them.)

(Morse is splendidly dressed in his formal uniform, with a detective sergeant’s stripes and his identification number on the sleeves.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan (very quietly): “Hello.”

Thursday: “Let’s go in.” 

(The group turns and walks into the church. It is beautifully decorated with flowers. The crowd of guests sits waiting for the priest and deacon to begin the service.)

(The bride and groom link hands and walk together up the aisle. This is unusual for an Anglican church, but the priest does not stop them.)

(The two reach the altar area. The priest and deacon smile. The priest waits a couple more moments before he begins to speak.)

Timothy: “My beloved brothers and sisters in Christ, we are here today to witness the sacrament of Holy Matrimony between these two persons, Endeavour Morse and Joan Thursday.”

(The mass continues. Time passes.)

(The bride and groom exchange vows and rings.)

(Eventually, the ceremony reaches its end.)

Timothy: “I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

(They kiss. The congregation erupts in applause.)

(The couple walk back down the aisle, and the guests throw birdseed.)

(The couple stand just inside of the doorway of the church, and receive handshakes and congratulations from the guests.)

Renee: “I’m so happy for you!” (She squeals with delight and hugs Joan. She shakes Morse’s hand.)

(Many other friends and family come up and share congratulations.)

(Joan’s parents reach the front of the line.)

Winifred: “Welcome to the family, dear.” (She hugs and kisses Morse. She does this also to Joan.)

Thursday: “I’ll say the same, lad. Welcome.” (He fiercely shakes Morse’s hand, then kisses and hugs his daughter.) “I took the liberty of packing you both a bag for tonight. I put in some of my shirts and slacks. May be a little roomy, but it’ll suffice.”

Endeavour: “Where are we staying today?”

Thursday: “The Falcon Hotel. And it’s three nights. The department already approved.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(The line of guests comes to an end. The couple walk out on the front steps, and have their picture taken many times.)

(When this is done, a driver waves to them. His car is at the curb. They walk over to him.)

Tank: “Hi, folks. Congratulations. I’ve got the suitcase from your father in the trunk. I’ll give it to you when you reach the hotel.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Tank: “Both of you look wonderful. The missus in particular.”

Endeavour: “Hey, don’t make me fight you.”

(Both men laugh.)

(Tank opens the door for both of them. The couple get into the back seat.)

Tank: “What station would you like?”

Joan: “The classical, please.” (She smiles, and leans sideways on Endeavour’s shoulder.)

(The couple smile as the driver heads toward the dining hall.) 

(Cut to: The car pulls up outside the events center. The couple get out. Endeavour hands the man a tip.)

Tank: “Thank you. Congratulations. Have a great day.”

Endeavour: “You do as well.” (They walk into the hall.)

(There is a waiter at the podium in front of them.)

Endeavour: “We’re the guests of honor.”

Waiter: “I see. Congratulations. Come this way.”

(He leads them to the doorway of the hall.)

Waiter: “You’ll have to stand here a bit. When the guests begin to arrive, we’ll introduce you, and bring you to your seats.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They stand there, until the guests come in and start to go to their seats.)

(The Thursdays walk up.)

Winifred: “Hi!” (She squeezes Joan’s arm.)

Thursday: “Hello, you. Are you ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday (to Joan): “How soon are you going to give me grandchildren?”

Winifred: “Oh my gosh, Frederick, let them wait a little bit.” (She laughs.)

Thursday: “Eh, we’ll wait. But not too long.” (He squeezes Endeavour’s shoulder.)

(Soon, the waiter arrives.)

Waiter: “All right, this way, please.”

(They walk out into the dining room. Another man walks up to them.)

Announcer: “Ladies and gentlemen, introducing to you, Mr. and Mrs. Morse.”

(They smile, as the crowd applauds.)

(After a couple minutes, the waiter leads them to their seats.)

Joan: “I’m so proud of you.”

(Endeavour blushes.)

(Mr. and Mrs. Thursday sit next to them.)

Winifred: “What did you order?”

Endeavour: “I think I’ve got beef.”

Joan: “I got the chicken.”

Winifred: “Same for us.”

Thursday: “Another of my officers had his wedding here, before he changed stations. He said the food was very good.”

(The waiters start to bring the drinks. DS Bill Landiff stands up to make the toast.)

Bill: “When I first met DS Morse, I thought, what are we getting into now?” (Laughter.) “But he has evolved over the years into a top policeman, and I’m sure he’ll be a good man at home, too. Here’s to you both.”

(The crowd drinks.)

Thursday: “I’d better get mine in.” (He stands, to make his toast.) “As I worked with Morse, I couldn’t give him advice as to how to find someone. But sometimes the best opportunities are right in front of you. Congratulations to you and my daughter.” (He drinks, and so does everyone else.)

(The couple smile. Jim starts to clink his glass with a spoon.)

Winifred: “That means they want you to kiss.”

(With a smile, the two of them kiss.)

Winifred: “We got a deejay. Ask him what you want.”

Joan: “Okay, Mom.”

(Her mother passes her a pen and paper. She writes down some requests. So does Endeavour.)

Winifred: “What’s going to be your first dance?”

Endeavour: “You’ll see.”

(The waiters bring the food. Everyone digs in.)

Winifred: “Hmm, this is delicious.”

Joan: “Mine too.”

Thursday: “Pass me a serviette, please?”

Winifred: “Gladly, dear.” (She does.)

Thursday: “I could use a beer.”

Winifred: “You can ask.”

(Thursday flags down a waiter.)

Thursday: “Get me a beer?”

Waiter: “German, sir?”

Thursday: “Is that all you’ve got?”

Waiter: “Seems to be, sir.”

Thursday: “Eh, I’ll stick with this, then.” (The waiter walks away. Thursday sips his champagne.) “Never liked champagne.”

Winifred: “Hopefully, you liked being married to me.”

Thursday: “I still do.” (He kisses her.)

(Eventually, the meal ends and the waiters clear everything away. The dancing is about to begin.)

(A hush falls over the crowd. Some people take pictures, as Endeavour and Joan step out onto the floor.)

(The DJ plays the first dance. It’s “Un Bel Di” from “Madame Butterfly.” The couple dance slowly. Some of the guests take pictures.)

(They dance in silence, just looking into each other’s eyes.)

(When the dance is over, everyone applauds.)

(Endeavour smiles. Thursday steps up to have the traditional father’s dance with his daughter.)

Thursday: “Cutting in.”

Endeavour: “Certainly.” (Winifred steps up to dance with him. He accepts.)

Winifred: “How wonderful to make your acquaintance.”

Endeavour: “Pleasure’s all mine.”

(They dance a waltz.)

Winifred: “If either of you need to call me, please feel free to do so.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Suddenly, a drunk friend from out of the crowd staggers up to Endeavour.)

Jarett: “Hey, nice to see you!”

(Endeavour turns around.)

Endeavour: “Can’t you see myself and this nice young lady are enjoying a dance?”

Jarett: “You don’t remember me? I graduated, you didn’t?” (He smirks.)

Endeavour: “That’s enough from you. I don’t talk about that in public.”

Jarett: “You know what we used to call him? Endie Endicott. And Moose. Boy, he hated Moose.”

Endeavour: “Stop it.”

Jarett: “Then there was the time I rinsed your hair in the toilet.”

Endeavour: “Stop! You are not going to make me have a fight at my wedding!”

Jarett: “Oh, all right, Moose. Hey, I’m Jarett Davenport. I’ll be teaching this fella’s history classes. That’s what I did with my life. What did you do with yours?”

Endeavour: “I’m a policeman.”

Jarett (frowning): “Oh, all right. See you.” (He slips away into the crowd again.)

Winifred: “Who was that awful person?”

Endeavour: “Oh, just someone from my school days. He had the nerve to – bring up something I didn’t want him to.”

Winifred: “You’re going back to school? But that’s good.”

Endeavour: “I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, see, because I didn’t finish the first time.”

Winifred: “Nothing to be ashamed of. Fred had to take a break before he finished. But he did.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. You dance wonderfully, by the way.”

Winifred: “Thank you very much. I get lots of practice at the dance contests.”

Endeavour: “Ballroom dancing?”

Winifred: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I hope you teach me one day.”

Winifred: “I’m teaching you right now!” (They laugh.)

(After this dance, George and Shirley approach Endeavour.)

George: “Hi.”

Endeavour: “You two! Where have you been?”

George: “At the baby factory. And the night shift.”

Endeavour: “Oh?” (He smiles.)

George: “Yeah, she’s ordered one baby.”

Endeavour: “Congratulations!”

Shirley: “Thank you.”

George: “Tasty food tonight.”

Shirley: “Yes, it was.”

Endeavour (to Shirley): “Want to dance?”

George: “Oh, don’t mind if I do.”

(Before anyone can stop him, he steps forward and takes Endeavour’s hands. Endeavour laughs.)

Endeavour: “If you insist.”

(The men dance, and the women too: Shirley dances with Winifred.)

Winifred: “How are you, dear?”

Shirley: “I’m great, and you?”

Winifred: “Splendid.”

Shirley: “Nice song.” (It is “Be My Baby” by The Ronettes.) 

Winifred: “Yes, it is. Have you thought of any names for the baby?”

Shirley: “I’m big on Timothy for a boy, Jennifer for a girl.”

Winifred: “That comes from Gwenevere, you know.”

Shirley: “Yes, it does.”

(The dancers switch again: Fred and Winifred, George and Shirley, and Endeavour and Joan all get back together.)

Joan: “We’ll have to change my address soon. At the post office.”

Endeavour: “Yes, you should fill out one of those cards.”

Joan: “Uh-huh. I’ll have to get some new decorations. I’m sure your flat doesn’t have any plants.”

Endeavour: “Why, young lady, that is an unfair prejudice. I have a fern.”

Joan: “Do you water it?”

Endeavour: “It’s made out of plastic.”

Joan (sighing): “You are going to need some help.”

Endeavour: “Well, we’ve got time for it.”

(The reception goes on.)

(...And it winds down. The DJ thanks the crowd.)

Deejay: “Thank you for coming, folks. Congratulations to the happy couple. Be careful driving home.”

(There is some applause from the crowd. Fred and Winifred walk up to Endeavour and Joan.)

Thursday: “Congratulations again, kids. Best of luck.”

Winifred: “Yes, good luck.” (The parents exchange hugs and kisses with the couple.)

Joan: “We’ll be fine.”

Winifred: “Of course.”

Endeavour: “Let’s get to the car.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(The couple walk out to the curb. The driver greets them again.)

Tank: “Hi, folks. Off to the palace.”

(They get in. Again, the driver puts on the classical station. They slip into traffic.)

(Soon, they arrive at the hotel. Tank gets out and hands Endeavour the suitcase.)

Tank: “Here you are.”

Endeavour: “This is for you.” (He pays and gives the man a generous tip.)

Tank: “Thank you, folks. Goodbye.” (He puts a hand to the brim of his hat, and drives off.)

(They walk in. Endeavour goes to the front desk.)

Endeavour: “Room for two, please. Reserved under the name of Morse.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir. Just a moment.” (He looks up the entry in his book, and finds it.) “Already paid for. Three days. Here’s your key. It’s room 315.” (He hands Morse the key.) “If you need anything, or you find anything wrong, please let us know right away.”

Endeavour: “Will do. Thank you.” 

Clerk: “Yes, sir.”

(Joan finds a luggage cart and puts the suitcase on it. She pushes it toward the corridor, which leads to the lifts.)

(She and Endeavour walk into the lift. He pushes the button.)

(They reach the third floor, and step out. They walk to their room.)

(Endeavour opens the door. They both walk in.)

(He shuts the door behind them.)

Joan: “Did we get the honeymoon suite?”

Endeavour: “Nah, we haven’t left yet.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Ah, where are we going?”

Endeavour: “Dunno yet.” (He smiles again.)

Joan: “I’ve never seen you in your full uniform yet. Only plainclothes.”

Endeavour: “There’s a time and place for everything.”

Joan: “Indeed.” (She points to the washroom for a second.) “If you’ll excuse me.”

Endeavour: “Of course.” 

(She is gone a few minutes, then comes back out.)

Joan: “All yours.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He ducks in for a moment, then returns.)

(Joan is at the window. She looks out at the town.)

Joan: “It’s beautiful.”

Endeavour: “So are you.” (He turns her around by the shoulder.)

(He looks into her eyes.)

Joan: “You trimmed your beard.”

Endeavour: “Your father told me you’d like me if I looked civilized.” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “I like you anyway.”

(She reaches out a hand and cups his cheek.)

Endeavour: “You look beautiful.”

(He steps behind her and very gently kisses her neck. Then he unzips the back of her dress.)

(She unbuttons the top two buttons on his uniform coat. He very gently pushes her hands away.)

Endeavour: “Ah, no.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “No?”

(Endeavour starts to unbutton his own coat. Joan begins to peel down her dress.)

(Step by step, they get undressed.)

(Finally, they stand naked in front of each other.)

(For some moments, they gaze at one another’s bodies.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “Come.” (He gestures to her with his fingers.)

(Joan crosses to him. He reaches out a hand and caresses her cheek.)

(Then he kisses her.)

(The kiss goes on. He puts his hands on her shoulders.)

(He moves them down and caresses her breasts.)

Joan: “Oh-”

(He looks her in the eyes again.)

Endeavour: “My body is yours. My life is yours.”

Joan: “I love you.”

Endeavour: “I love you too.”

(They kiss again. Then, he moves back the covers, and they get in bed.)

(She takes him in her arms.)

(He kisses her, and moves down to her breasts. He suckles each nipple in turn.)

Joan: “Ohh-”

(He lets his hand roam all over her body. They make their way down.)

Joan: “Hmm-”

(And down. Until-)

(Joan gasps.)

Joan: “Oh!”

(Some minutes later-)

Joan (her eyes closed): “Ahhh-”

(Endeavour kisses her.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “Ready?”

(She nods.)

(He moves on top of her.)

(And some time later-)

(Joan grips the small of his back. She cries out.)

Joan: “OH!”

Endeavour: “AHHHH-”

(He finishes, and she does as well.)

(He moves to lie beside her.)

(He lies there, panting. She pulls the covers up around herself.)

(In a moment, she turns to face him, and strokes his hair.)

(He throws an arm over her midsection.)

Endeavour: “I have wanted to be with you for so long.” (He kisses her on the forehead.) 

(A moment later, she kisses him again. He takes her in his arms.)

(Cut to: Two months later.)

(At the station. Endeavour is working at his desk.)

(George Fancy walks up.)

George: “Hey, sir.”

Endeavour: “Hello. How’s the night shift treating you?”

George: “Very well, sir. Shirley’s doing all right.”

Endeavour: “When is she going to begin her maternity leave?”

George: “Another month from now.”

Endeavour: “Good. Give her my best.”

George: “I will.”

Endeavour: “Before you leave, I wanted to say – it’s too bad I didn’t train you better.”

George: “Well, thank you. Everything turned out all right in the end.”

Endeavour: “Have a good one.”

George: “You too.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour goes to get a cup of water from the cooler. He stands there drinking it, until Jim Strange walks up.)

Jim: “Hey man, you know what?”

Endeavour: “No, what happened?”

Jim: “They say I’ve got a chance to take the test for a Superintendent. I’ll get to wear a hat again.”

Endeavour: “But how? You were a PC when I got here, and I was a DC.”

Jim: “I don’t know. They just said I was ready.”

Endeavour: “Do you take it next year?”

Jim: “Yeah, I think around February.”

Endeavour: “You’re going to lap me, in terms of rank?”

Jim: “I can’t control where they’re going to put me. Anywhere I wind up, I want to do it right.”

Endeavour: “Well, good luck, I guess.”

Jim: “Thanks, man.” (He walks away.)

(It’s the end of shift. Endeavour gets up and puts on his coat.)

(He walks to the car and gets in. He adjusts the mirror and puts on the radio. Unusually for him, he takes out a candy bar and bites into it. Then he moves into traffic.)

(Soon, he reaches the flat.)

(Since their wedding, Joan has moved in.) 

(She is now ironing one of his shirts.)

Endeavour: “I’m home.”

(She puts down the iron and shuts it off. She goes to hug him.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Endeavour: “That greeting was not good enough.” (He gives her a long kiss.)

(She smiles.)

Joan: “I’m making pork chops for dinner.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “I’m hoping you’ll take me out tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Joan: “Well, I went to the doctor?”

Endeavour: “And?”

Joan: “He says I should eat a little more, now. Seeing as I’m eating for three.”

Endeavour (confused): “What… what did you just say?” (He tilts his head and looks at her.)

Joan: “I’m pregnant.”

Endeavour: “...Three? That means, two?”

(Joan smiles and nods.)

(Endeavour lets out a yell and grabs Joan. He spins her around, and puts her back down.)

Endeavour: “Did you call your parents?”

Joan: “No, not yet. Figured I’d wait until I told you.”

Endeavour: “How far along are you?”

Joan: “A month.”

Endeavour: “That was a good month, yes.”

(Joan kisses him.)

Joan: “Sit down to eat. You can watch telly later.”

Endeavour: “Yes ma’am.”

(He takes his seat at the kitchen table. Joan takes the chops out of the pan and puts them on plates. She shuts off the stove and sets the plates on the table. Then she brings over a couple of drinks from the fridge.)

Joan: “Ale for you, lemonade for me. I touch no alcohol until they’re born.”

Endeavour: “Has it hit you yet?”

Joan: “Not really. It may not until a couple months after they’re born.”

Endeavour: “I better start saving. They’re going to need cribs, clothing, toys, the whole bit.”

Joan: “I can ask for more hours at school.”

Endeavour: “You’re kidding. You have to stay home, save your energy.”

Joan: “All day?”

Endeavour: “Well, you can work for another three or four months. Then, stay home.”

Joan: “Sounds good.”

Endeavour: “These chops came out good.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Pass the butter?”

(She passes them. Endeavour puts butter on his noodles.)

Joan: “The green beans are good, too.” 

Endeavour: “If you weren’t working at school, you could open up a cafe.”

(Joan smiles.)

(They eat and drink. Eventually, the meal is finished. Joan clears away the plates.)

Endeavour: “Let’s see if we can’t find something.” (He moves to the TV, and changes channels until he comes to a football game. It’s a friendly between the national teams of England and Norway.)

Announcer: “We’ve been on rain delay for a few hours. Finally, the match is getting underway.”

(Both people sit on the couch.)

Endeavour: “We’ve got a new manager. We’ll see if he makes a difference.”

Joan: “I thought we already had one.”

Endeavour: “Yes, but this new person is only standing in ‘cause the regular one’s sick. Might last a few weeks, at most.”

Joan: “Ah.”

Announcer: “And the match is all set, as Randolph makes the pass to Jettis, who passes it to the opposing team. Never a good choice.”

Endeavour: “Ah, rats.”

Joan: “Did you want another ale?”

Endeavour: “When have I ever said no?”

(Joan gets the drink. Then:)

Joan: “My father said that when he met you, you told him you didn’t drink.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “A few things have changed along the way.”

Joan: “Just out of curiosity, why do you drink?”

Endeavour: “Well, why do you?”

Joan: “I asked you first.”

Endeavour: “Well, I’m a policeman.”

Joan: “But you didn’t always drink.”

Endeavour: “True. Probably started at university. We told ourselves we were having fun, but it was really just a way to block out everything serious, without having to do anything about it.”

Joan: “Well, I don’t want to bug you anymore.” (She puts a hand on his arm, and leans on his shoulder.) “Let’s just watch.”

Endeavour: “So, you’re not going to tell me, eh?” (He grins. She laughs.)

Joan: “I like a bit of wine now and then. With a decent meal.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. Food.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(He puts two fingers under her chin, and tips her up to kiss him.)

(The phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn...”

Joan: “You don’t have to-”

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Winifred: “Yes, is Joan there, please?”

Endeavour: “Ah, one minute.” (He passes the phone to her.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Winifred: “How are you, dear?”

Joan: “Very well, thanks. And you?”

Winifred: “Your father and I are well. I’ve heard from Sam. They’ve made him start to drive a troop transport vehicle. One of the large ones. God forbid we ever get into anything, because they’ll send him to the front lines.”

Joan: “Well, maybe he can get out when his years are up.”

Winifred: “That’s what I’d like to see, too. Now, what’s been happening on your end?”

Joan: “Well, Mom, I’ve got some news.”

Winifred: “Good or bad?”

Joan: “Very good.”

Winifred: “Let’s hear it.”

Joan: “I – I’m pregnant. Twins.”

Winifred (shrieking): “Oh my God! Frederick, come here!” (There is a pause of a few seconds as her husband rushes over to hear the gossip.) “Your father wants to talk to you and Morse.” (She passes him the phone.)

Thursday: “What’s this I hear? Is it true? Did you have a test?”

Joan: “Yes, I went to the doctor. It’s real and everything.”

Thursday: “Well, good God, congratulations.”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

Thursday: “Can I talk to Morse?”

Joan: “Yes.” (She gives the phone to him.)

Endeavour: “Hello?”

Thursday: “Congratulations. You’re about to be a father.”

Endeavour: “I never thought I’d be.”

Thursday: “Yes, you’ll have your hands full. You can call me anytime.”

Endeavour: “Yes, thank you.”

Thursday: “Are you two going to buy a house, now that you’ll need more room?”

Endeavour: “Ah, we’ll have to think about that. For now, we do have a spare room, so we can put two cribs in there.”

Thursday: “Call me when it’s near time. I can help you with a few things.”

Endeavour: “Certainly.”

Thursday: “I suppose it’s expecting too much to ask you to call me Dad.”

Endeavour: “We’ll see.”

Thursday: “All right, I’ll give you back to Winifred.”

Endeavour: “See you.”

Winifred: “Ah, Mr. Morse? You still there?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Winifred: “On Thursday night, I’d like to stop by, and give you a cake.”

Endeavour: “That would be welcome.”

Winifred: “Can I speak to my daughter, please?”

Endeavour: “Sure.” (He hands Joan the phone.)

Joan: “Yes, Mom?”

Winifred: “You’re going to start throwing up soon. It’s natural.”

Joan: “I know, Mom.”

Winifred: “Don’t let them give you thalidomide. You heard about what it did. There may still be some doctors who keep some in a cabinet.”

Joan: “I’ll remember, Mom.”

Winifred: “I’ll let you go, now. Have a good night.”

Joan: “Thank you, Mom.” (She hangs up.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

Joan: “Do you trim your toenails?”

Endeavour: “Not often.”

Joan: “Do you want me to get the trimmer and the nail board?”

Endeavour: “I can take care of it later.”

(They return to watching the football match. It ends in a 1-1 draw.)

Joan: “Well, that’s it.”

Endeavour: “I’ll shut it off.” (He does so.)

(Joan walks into the bedroom. She takes a nightgown out of the dresser, and sits on the bed.)

(Shortly, Endeavour joins her. He shuts the door and turns out the overhead light. There is still a nightlight in the corner of the room.)

(He crosses to sit next to her.)

Endeavour: “So.”

Joan: “So.” (She sits there, nightgown across her hands, and looking glum.)

Endeavour: “What’s wrong?”

Joan: “Just...” (She trails off.)

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

Joan: “I was thinking… about him, you know.”

Endeavour: “Never say his name again.” (He puts a finger over his lips, then moves it to her lips.)

(She faintly smiles.)

(He hugs her around her shoulders, and kisses her on the hair.)

Joan: “He was the first I’d ever been with.”

Endeavour: “I’ll be your last.”

(He turns her face toward his, and kisses her.)

(Cut to: some minutes later, the lovers move slowly underneath the covers.)

(And to: Joan is asleep. Her head is turned to the right. Endeavour remains awake, his eyes slightly open.)

(Camera remains on them. Until:)

(Fifty years later.)

(It’s the morning of their anniversary.)

(Camera pans along the mantle downstairs. They have moved a few times over the years, but always kept certain family mementos. There are pictures of Fred and Winifred; of Endeavour and Joan’s own wedding; of their children, Nicholas, Elinor, Stephanie, and David, when they were born; of the same, when they respectively got married; a Christmas picture, with the family gathered in front of the tree; of their first grandchildren; and of Endeavour’s retirement from the police department, some eighteen years ago.)

(Endeavour wakes up first. He is now eighty-eight years old. He still has a stately-looking handsomeness about him, as does Joan.)

Endeavour: “Hey.” (He gently taps her on the arm.) “Wake up.”

(She does.)

Endeavour: “Do you know what today is?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Why, yes, it’s-” (Her eyes open wide.) “It’s been fifty years!”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He gently taps her on the nose, twice. He smiles.)

Joan: “My goodness. Shall I wear the purple dress today?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It looks lovely.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She gets out of bed, takes the dress with her, and moves into the washroom.)

(Some minutes later, she comes out, fully dressed. Endeavour has a suit folded over his arm, and steps into the washroom.)

(In a few minutes, he is done. He smiles, and kisses Joan.)

Joan: “Let’s go downstairs.” (She picks up her purse.)

Endeavour: “Yes.” (They walk downstairs.)

(She turns on the computer and looks up restaurants in town.)

Endeavour: “Look at you. Remember when those were the size of a room?”

(She smiles.)

Joan: “Yes, I do. Where do you feel like eating tonight?”

Endeavour: “Oh, Russian, I suppose.”

Joan: “Good. I could do with some chicken Kiev.” (She types in the information, then turns to Morse.) “The Czar’s Palace sound all right?”

Endeavour: “Yes, it does.” (He grins.)

(He walks to her. She gets up out of her chair.)

Endeavour: “Put on a record.” (He nods toward the stereo.)

(Joan goes, and picks out “Lakmé” by Delibes. She puts on ‘The Flower Duet.’ She crosses to him.)

(He picks up her hands. They start to dance.)

(After a moment:)

Joan: “You remember when I convinced you to retire?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I didn’t want to, but you said, ‘If you don’t retire, and get to the doctor, you might have a heart attack.’”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “And I did go to the doctor, and he said, ‘It’s a good thing you did that, because you had about a week to go before you plugged out from a big event.’”

Joan: “Don’t go.”

Endeavour: “I never will.”

(They continue to dance.)

(Cut to: Later that day. In the Russian restaurant.)

(The couple sit at a table. There are two candles burning, at the center.)

(Camera pans back to show them both, against the background of several other couples.)

(Endeavour and Joan eat and talk, enjoying their time together.)

 

END


End file.
